Il vaut mieux connaître les gens avant de se faire une opinion
by Abysses
Summary: le procès de la famille Malfoy connait quelques rebondissement , Draco va devoir vivre au square grimaud ...Nos héros ont l'opportunité de refaire leur septième année à Poudlard une fois l'école totalement remise à neuf. Entre Harry et Draco l'entente n'est pas au rendez vous mais cela risque de changer. Je ne tient pas compte de la mort de Sirius HP/DM et SS/SB
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Je suis un jeune homme presque ordinaire , presque car on ne m'oublie jamais. J'espère qu'on ne m'oubliera pas , et j'espère surtout qu'Il ne m'oubliera pas.

Je suis tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne , enfin c'est plutôt que mon amour sera toujours à sens unique... triste n'est ce pas?

Depuis le temps je devrais m'être fait à l'idée que jamais il ne m'aimera, oh non , ça c'est sur que jamais il ne pourra m'aimer car il me hais , il ne me supporte pas. Je ne déclenche chez lui que colère et rage...

Cela fait cinq années que j'aime cet homme , cinq longues années où pour qu'il me remarque j'ai du l'énerver , le frapper... Je regrette tout ce que je lui ai dit , tout ce que je lui ai fait , mais au moins dans ces moments où nous nous affrontions , il n'y avait que lui et moi, peut importe ce qui nous entourait, nous étions juste tout les deux à nous affronter.

Aujourd'hui je sais qu'il ne viendra pas , il n'est pas venu avant , et il ne viendra pas non plus pour moi demain; pourtant j'aimerai le voir une dernière fois avant de mourir ….

Car oui demain je mourrai dans la demi heure qui suit le jugement... Je n'ai pas peur , pas pour moi , j'ai peur pour mes parents, et je pleure , je pleure de ne pas avoir su l'aimer , de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour lui... Maintenant il est trop tard.

D'ailleurs on vient me chercher , il ne faut pas que je leur montre mes faiblesses. Je ne leur donnerai pas cette joie.


	2. Chapter 1

******Chapitre 1: Petites explications sur ma famille**

Mon nom personne ne l'aime , mon n'inspire plus le respect d'autre fois , ni la peur comme il y a peu, maintenant il n'inspire que le dégout et la haine...

Je suis Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

Aujourd'hui c'est le procès de ma famille , enfin aujourd'hui et les deux jours qui suivent... je serais le dernier à être jugé, Bellatrix Lestrange et sont mari ont réussi à s'enfuir lors de la bataille final , eux et quatre autres mangemorts n'ont donc pas été enfermé à Azkaban.

Nous allons surement avoir une histoire erronée de ce que ma famille à fait lors de ce procès. Je vais donc vous compter l'histoire moi même.

Ah voici le ministre de la magie qui arrive suivit des jurés. , nous allons tous les trois dans le tribunal même si nos procès se feront séparément... A croire que nous voir souffrir les amuses , mais nous ne montrons rien d'autre qu'un visage froid et impassible , seule ma mère est trahi par ses yeux mais personne ne le remarque car personne ne la regarde vraiment...

Commençons par mon père, Lucius Malfoy... Cet homme que tout le monde critique , cet homme n'a pas toujours eu le choix, nous sommes peu à le savoir , mon grand père et ma grand mère , ma mère , mon parrain ( Severus Snape) et moi même.

Mon père est un homme d'une grande classe , d'une taille raisonnable ( 1m87) , des cheveux dorés aux reflets d'argent, des yeux gris perçants ( qui toisent quiconque ose les affronter ), un visage sans défauts et l'éducation des sangs purs... Je peux vous dire que mon père est impressionnant quand il veut( surtout en publique d'ailleurs) , enfin je devrais plutôt dire était impressionnant...

Mon grand père Abraxas Malfoy n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très sympathique pour ce que j'en ai vu. Il voulait forcé mon père à épouser une jeune femme qu'il avait choisi et qui ne plaisait pas à mon père ( trop imbue d'elle même , méchante , obnubilée par l'argent et les apparences...) une parfaire « aristocrate » comme le voulait chaque famille noble de sorcier...

Lucius n'a jamais rien dit, car les punitions se faisaient à l'aide d'impardonnables, jusqu'au jour où il a rencontré Narcissa Black , il en est tombé amoureux , follement amoureux. Cela à mis l'ancien Malfoy dans une fureur noir , et mon père à gouté à plusieurs sorts douloureux, dont certains qui ont laissé quelques cicatrices.

Après plusieurs semaines de disputes , de discutions, de sortilèges , et après avoir rencontré à son tour Narcissa Black , Abraxas admit qu'elle n'était pas si mal, venant d'une grande famille : la famille Black, et bien qu'elle n'égalerai jamais la sang pur qu'il avait choisi il accepta que mon père fasse la cour à Narcissa Black.

Abraxa a vait fait en sorte que pour pouvoir épouser Narcissa Black , mon père devait se faire enrôler chez les mangemorts. Lucius l'a fait pour pouvoir être avec celle dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il a vite regretter de s'être mis du côté du mage noir nommé Voldemort...il était bien sur trop tard pour faire marche arrière... je suis né deux ans après et face de serpent appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de mon père et lui donna de véritables mission où il devait diriger des troupes et tuer encore plus.

Sur ces missions , Lucius essayait de sauver des vies dès qu'il le pouvait , lançant un sort qu'il avait mis un temps fou à trouver qui possède la même couleur que celui de l'avada mais assommait juste la victime pour une durée moyenne d'une heure quinze …. et la faisant passée pour morte...

Bien sur personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi il y avait des survivant mettant ça sur le compte de la rapidité d'exécution des mangemorts ou leur négligence.

Mon père savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas quitter les rangs de Voldemort car ça aurai causé la perte de ma mère et de moi même , et Lucius ne l'aurait jamais supporté, il était près à mourir pour nous , mais refusait que l'on soit tué. Il nous a protégé à sa manière. Lucius a tout fait pour que ma mère et moi soyons bien et heureux , et s'est arrangé pour que soufrions le moins possible de la menace permanente de Voldemort.

Quand Harry Potter à détruit le seigneur des ténèbres la première fois , mon père s'en est réjouit. Nous avons vécu sans soucis et dans la joie... Bien sur en public nous affichons le masque des aristocrates... Mes parents ont reçut cette éducation et je l'ai reçut pour ne pas avoir de problème avec les partisans de Voldemort, mon père s'en méfiant comme de la dragonecelle... Malheureusement lors de mon entrée à Poudlard, Potter a de nouveau été confronté au seigneur des ténèbres.

Mon père en a été horrifié et a su que seul Potter pourrait nous libérer. Il a attendu longtemps mais a fini par entré dans l'Ordre du Phœnix pour nous protéger ma mère et moi.

Bonne nouvelle me direz vous , oui sauf que Dumby est dans un coma magique …. et Severus n'est pas écouté... car ancien mangemort même si Dumbledore a à mainte reprises prouvé que mon parrain était du bon côté.

En résumé voilà l'histoire de mon père.

Pour ma mère l'histoire est plus courte , elle est tombée amoureuse de mon père très vite et ils se sont mariés relativement rapidement( lorsque mon grand père et la famille Black se sont mis d'accord sur la date et les conditions du mariage), mais surtout jeunes.

Ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy , née Black, est d'une grande beauté , elle n'est certes pas grande ( 1mètre 65 ce n'est pas immense chez les sang pur), son visage aux traits fins est illuminé par deux yeux bleus gris et sa chevelure est blonde comme les blés.

Elle a deux sœurs , Bellatrix Lestrange et Andromeda Tonks , Bellatrix est folle et l'a toujours été , aimant faire du mal aux autres , elle est tout le temps méchante et s'empire avec le temps... Andromeda et ma mère étaient très unies mais cela ne plaisait pas à mon « cher » grand père et elle a été obligé d'arrêté de la voir .

Tout comme mon père , elle n'a jamais adhéré aux idées de pouvoir de Voldemort , mais pour vivre , elle a joué un rôle , celui de la Black parfaite telle que Bellatrix ….

Je suis né en hiver , le 12 novembre dans le manoir familial, dans le Wiltshire, au le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre.

J'ai reçut l'éducation traditionnelle de la bourgeoisie sorcière , mais j'ai toujours été aimé et choyé. Mes parents ont été formidables, nous avons toujours été une famille unie , mes parents étaient heureux et moi aussi.

J'ai reçut ma lettre pour l'entée à Poudlard en Janvier, mon père savait déjà qu'Harry Potter serait présent , nous serions presque aller le remercier pour avoir anéantit Voldy , si la marque de mon père ne s'était pas animée quelques semaines auparavant...

La première fois que j'ai rencontré Harry Potter, c'était sur le chemin de traverse. Je me rendais chez la couturière pour commander mes robes d'école. Une jeune femme prenait mes mesures pour la confection des robes sorcières lorsqu'il est entré. Je l'ai observé et pour quelqu'un de connu dans tout le monde magique , il semblait totalement perdu et émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait comme s'il était un sorcier né moldu qui venait pour la première fois dans le monde sorcier.

Je vous épargne l'histoire entière de notre rencontrer à l'école et des années qui ont suivis, voici en bref ce qu'il faut retenir:

J'ai approché Harry en étant le sang pur prétentieux par excellence, mauvaise tactique pour devenir son ami me direz vous , mais justement je ne devais pas être un de ses amis , mon père me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Il avait raison bien sur , car vu que Voldemort était de retour , il aurait pu se servir de l'amitié que j'aurai pu avoir avec Harry Potter , et mes parents tout comme moi refusions cela. Je ne devais donc en aucun cas me montrer sympathique avec lui , alors j'ai tout fais pour qu'il me déteste.

J'ai parfaitement réussi , à tel point que Potter me haïssait, et me hait toujours malheureusement. Le seul bémol , c'est qu'au cours de ma troisième année , j'ai commencé à beaucoup trop pensé à Harry Potter , j'aurais tout donné pour être son ami , passer du temps avec lui. J'en avais parlé avec mes parents , qui m'ont répondu « tu comprendras avec le temps et en grandissant » avec le regard de ceux qui savent quelque chose mais qui ne veulent pas vous le dire...

En effet j'ai compris tout seul l'année suivante , que j'avais des sentiments pour Potter. J'ai bêtement pensé que ce n'était qu'une passade, et puis plus le temps défilait, plus nos insultes , nos bagarres , et ses regards remplis de haine mes faisaient mal. De nombreuse fois j'ai laissé couler mes larmes, le soir dans ma chambre quand tous mes camarades de dortoir dormaient .

Les seuls à savoir mon secret sont mes deux seuls amis : Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabiny. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là car certains jour j'allais vraiment très mal. Ils m'ont soutenu et aidé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

J'ai été obligé de m'enrôler dans les mangemorts, mes parents ne le voulaient pas et souhaitaient que je parte chez un de leur cousin en France. Je suis resté , je refusais de les voir mourir parce que j'avais pris la fuite.

Je me suis fais marqué, et le soir même j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore ( directeur de Poudlard complètement drogué aux bonbons au citron)

Je suis devenu espion pour l'ordre du Phœnix à l'instar de mon père ( ma mère n'ayant jamais été marquée). Nous étions cinq à savoir qui j'étais , Dumby , Lucius , Narcissa,Severus et moi même; tous les autres membres ne me voyant que masqué ou sous ma forme animagus avec un parchemin roulé autour de ma patte avant (parchemins contenant toutes les informations nécessaires à l'ordre.)

J'ai réussi à prendre ma forme animale lors de ma cinquième année , cela m'a demandé beaucoup de travail et d'efforts mais aussi pas mal d'énergie. Je me transforme en tigre blanc , peu discret ma plutôt chic comme animal.

Lors de la septième année, Harry a disparu , on m'a dit qu'il cherchait les horcruxes( objet contenant un morceau d'âme ) que Voldemort avait créé et caché. Il est parti avec Granger et Weasley... heureusement que Weasley fille n'est pas allée avec eux , je ne l'aurais pas supporté, déjà qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le coller tout au long de la semaine...

La bataille finale a eut lieu en avril , les blessés ont été nombreux , les morts se monte au nombre de 20 dans le coté du « bien » et une 50aine du coté du « mal », il y a également six mangemorts en liberté.

Harry c'est battu durant plus d'une heure contre face de serpent , et il a finalement pris le dessus car un tigre blanc qui surgit de nul part et bien ça surprend Voldy et Harry Potter lui réagit au quart de tour et le mage noir est mort.

Quand toutes les personnes ayant besoin de soins furent emmener à sainte mangouste , que tous les partisans de l'ombre aient été intercepté par les aurors (enfin ceux qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis) , j'ai repris ma forme humaine, la tête des différents membres de l'ordre méritaient une photographies... seulement étant un Malfoy et l'ennemi d'Harry Potter à Poudlard , je me suis retrouvé avec une douzaine de baguettes pointées sur moi. Aidez le Survivant et sa clique et vous vous retrouvez comme un idiot au milieu d'un tas de sorciers ( et sorcières) qui souhaitent vous faire la peau... La situation n'était guère plaisante, surtout de mon point de vue , eux ils semblaient ravis de pouvoir me faire la peau.

Après un sort de découpe de la part Weasley , Lupin (oui oui le loup garou) c'est interposé et m'a emmené vers les aurors. Ils m'emmenèrent à Azkaban; bien que les détraqueurs ne soient plus présents sur l'île , la prison reste horrible, de plus les gardes s'amusent à torturer les prisonniers. En tant que prisonniers on nous retire notre magie et le processus est très douloureux ajouté aux doloris et autres , notre états de prisonniers pouvait être requalifié de survivants.

Je suis resté dans cette prison deux mois , le temps que la plupart des mangemorts aient été jugé et condamné à mort. Ma famille est la dernière à être jugée , mais nous savons mes parents et moi que cela n'a fait qu'attiser la haine des personnes qui viendront nous voir pour nous humilier.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi Albus Dumbledore n'est pas intervenu en notre faveur , car après tout nous étions des espions pour leur fameux ordre du phénix …. La chose est simple, Dumby s'est interposé entre un sortilège lancé par Greyback et Bellatrix , hors ce sortilège est très ancien et relève de l'ancienne magie et seule la magie de la personne atteinte peut soigner cette dernière... Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore ne c'est toujours pas réveillé.

J'ai appris qu'Harry avait passé seize jour à l'hôpital pour un trop grosse dépense de magie pure et pour des blessures, il est sortit comme neuf et comme si de rien n'était , enfin physiquement parlant. Je suis certain que même si Voldemort était l'être humain le plus immonde et immoral qui soit , malgré le fait qu'il est tué des centaines de personnes , lui avoir donner le coup fatale a été un choc pour Harry car tuer est un acte horrible qui laisse toujours des traces.

Voilà grossièrement ce qui s'est passé. Actuellement je suis assis devant la cour , et attend que le juge termine de lire toutes les charges retenues contre mon père , cela doit bien faire dix minutes qu'il parle... Ha le jury se lève, je tend l'oreille:

«_Lucius Malfoy , au vue des charges qui pèsent contre vous , vous êtes condamné au baiser du détraqueurs puis à la mort par sortilège , vous serez exécuté en même temps que les autres membres de votre famille... »_

Au moins c'est clair , cette mascarade de jugement ne sert que pour que la foule se défoule sur les derniers partisans du mage noir...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: jugement et sentences **_

Aujourd'hui c'est mon jugement , hier la sentence de ma mère a été prononcée , la même que pour mon père , je pense donc avoir une condamnation identique. Le juge en face de moi parle mais je ne l'écoute pas, j'entends les murmures dans mon dos des « spectateurs » qui se permettent de dire que Azkaban n'est pas suffisamment abominable comme prison pour un être aussi abjecte que je le suis.

C'est quand les gardes me bousculent que je comprend que le verdict à été donné , on me remmène dans ma cellule , je ne veux pas y retourner , je ne supporte plus les coups et les sorts, je n'en peux plus de voir cette marque sur mon bras... mais tout le monde s'en fiche , et puis demain tout cette histoire sera terminée, je suis las de toute cette mascarade , mais même si je dois mourir , je ferai tout pour ne plus avoir la marque du monstre qu'était Voldemort...

Je suis dans ma cellule , dans le coin où le vent est le moins fort, nous n'avons pas de lit , juste une couverture , nous avons le droit à un gobelet d'eau tout les deux jours , à une écuelle contenant une soupe et un morceau de pain tout les deux ou trois jour. J'ai réussi à décrocher une petit pierre du mur de ma cellule , cela va faire neuf jour que je la taille pour qu'elle tranche. Je crois que j'y suis enfin arrivé , elle coupe , je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de cette marque hideuse que Voldemort m'a imposé. Je ne veux pas mourir avec ça sur le bras.

J'y suis arrivé , j'ai ôté cette chose immonde , cela fait des semaines que je tente de ne plus être marqué comme du bétail, j'ai mal, mais au vu de la plaie que j'ai laissé c'est quelque peu compréhensible. Mon sang coule , j'ai du faire une boulette...mais je m'en fiche, je ne mourrais pas en portant cette immondice sur mon bras.

Je vais me coucher dans mon coins , je souhaite juste m'endormir, mais avec ce froid c'est quasi impossible , on ne peut dormir que par intermittence , il vaut mieux toujours être sur ses gardes ici, sans pouvoir magiques on ne peut pas lutter.

C'est la pleine lune, je me demande comment va Lupin , le loup garou m'a sauvé la vie et peut importe ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire lors de ma troisième année , c'est un homme bien , et c'était de très loin le meilleur professeur de défense que nous ayons eut à l'école... Je regrette tout ce que je lui ai fait , mais il fallait préserver les apparences...

Je m'endors sur ces dernières pensées.

On me secoue violemment , j'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le gardien , il m'ordonne de me dépêcher , pour qu'enfin le monde sorcier soit débarrasser de moi. Il est six heures trente du matin , le procès à lieu dans une heure et demie. Je m'exécute , de toute façon je n'ai plus la force de m'opposer. J'aurais aimé revoir les yeux d'Harry une dernière fois, ces yeux si beaux , si purs …

On m'emmène au point de transplanage , mes parents sont là avec des gardes. Nous partons tous en même temps , notre exécution à lieu en publique comme toutes les autres. Je regarde autour de moi , et reconnaît Pansy et Blaise , ils ont l'air si triste que je m'efforce de leur sourire mais je n'arrive qu'à faire une pauvre grimace. Un peu plus loin j'aperçois la famille Weasley au complet , les membres de l'ordre sont là , Granger aussi est présente , je vois beaucoup de personnes qui me sont inconnues , et je rencontre deux yeux noirs , ceux de Severus , il est venu , ça me fait plaisir qu'il s'en sorte , sous ses airs froids c'est quelqu'un extrêmement gentil, son regard d'habitude si dur et aujourd'hui triste et résigné.

Tout à coup , j'entends des hurlements , je me retourne et je vois six mangemorts lançant des sorts dans tous les sens, certains atteignant leur cibles , d'autres non. La salle d'audience est rapidement en panique, les personnes venues nous voir mourir se piétinent, se bousculent pour atteindre la sortie.

Mes parents et moi regardons la seine totalement interdis ,nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi les mangemorts sont venus attaqués lors de notre exécution. Nous sommes estomaqués lorsque l'un d'eux s'approche de nous et des détraqueurs... Au même instant , les aurors , et des membres de l'ordre du phénix entrent en action, répliquant à chaque attaque des partisans de Voldemort, ces derniers prennent la poudre d'escampette lorsqu'ils sont largement inférieur en nombre et que l'un deux c'est pris un sort de Severus dans la poitrine et qu'un autre est pétrifié par Sirius Black.

Les aurors mettent plusieurs dizaine de minutes pour rétablir le calme . Une fois que chacun a regagné sa place, le ministre nous fixent .

_ "-Quel dommage que vous amis mangemorts n'est pas réussi à vous sauvez_ , dit il ironiquement . Voici une preuve supplémentaire que vous n'êtes que des monstres!

_-Nous ne sommes pour rien dans cette attaque , nous n'avons jamais été amis avec les mangemorts Fudje _, commence mon père

_Assez ! _Hurle le ministre de la magie

_-Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur Malfoy , et vous aller mourir , peut importe qu'ils soient venus vous aider, jamais vous ne serez libre !"_

Fudje est remonté, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les mangemorts ont attaqué, ils n'avaient rien à y gagner, ma famille est condamnée, qu'ils attaquent ne nous sauvera pas , à moins que … J''ai le cerveau qui tourne au maximum , je passe d'hypothèse en hypothèse mais aucune ne semble crédible.

Il commence à faire froid dans la salle

Le détraqueurs sont là , mes parents et moi sommes poussés dans un cercle magique , les détraqueurs s'approchent , la fin n'est plus loin , l'un d'eux est déjà sur moi , et je revis tout ce que j'aurais voulu oublié , tout ce à quoi j'ai assisté dans cette guerre , je souffre, je crois même que je crie . Et puis plus rien , j'ouvre les yeux , je ne me rappelle ni les avoir fermé ni être tombé par terre ; devant moi se tiennent Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, bien qu'ils soient de dos je les reconnais , mes parents sont aussi surpris que moi , mais les plus étonnés sont tous ceux présents dans la salle. Leur patronus circulent en nous protégeant des détraqueurs.

La voie de Dumbledore retentit alors :

_« -Vous comptez réellement condamner des personnes qui ont aider dans la victoire de cette guerre? Ces trois personnes qui vous voulez voir mourir , ces trois personnes étaient des espions pour l'ordre du phénix , les Malfoy et Severus Snape nous ont rapporté des informations capitales au péril de leur vie , nous pouvions contrer une majeure partie des plans Voldemort grâce à eux , et vous les condamner sans aucun jugement , savez vous s'ils ont choisit cette voie parce qu'ils le voulaient ou parce qu'ils y ont été contraints ? Je connais l'histoire des trois Malfoy ici présents , tout comme je connais celle de Severus Snape. _

_ Je refuse catégoriquement que ces personnes meurent aujourd'hui pour des fautes qu'elles n'ont pas commises! »_

Le juge après avoir reprit contenance , c'est exprimé

«_ -Voyons Monsieur Dumbledore vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancé, de plus qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas sous l'influence d'un sortilège... et __l'attaque qui a eu lieu il y a peu pour libérer ces personnes prouvent que ce sont des mangemorts , sans compter la marque qu'ils portent! Et ….»_

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer , Harry interrompit d'une voie dure

_ « -Et vous remettriez la parole d'un des plus grand sorcier en cause ? Vous remettriez ma parole en cause monsieur le ministre ?! _

_-Voyons Monsieur Potter vous sortez de l'hôpital et c'est apparemment la même chose pour Monsieur Dumbledore. Pourquoi voulez vous aidez ces meurtrier Monsieur Potter ?_

Le ministre à l'air de jubilé, il pense surement pouvoir tourner en ridicule Potter et le directeur de Poudlard et ainsi récupérer l'opinion favorable des sorciers anglais.

Harry ne lui répond pas et s'adresse à moi:

_ - Malfoy , qu'elle est ta forme animagus? _

J'entendais sa voie , depuis plusieurs semaines je ne fais qu'espérer l'entendre , mais là en plus il m'aide , tout comme Dumbledore, je viens juste de comprendre sa question... vive la dignité des Malfoy..

-_Un tigre blanc _, j'articule enfin.

Je peux voir que beaucoup de membres de l'ordre ont des yeux de merlan frit , Granger ne semble même pas étonnée , elle avait du deviné qui j'étais peu de temps après ma première apparition au quartier général, les Weasley sont sous le choque et leur tête m'amuse, le ministre lui ne voit pas où le Survivant veut en venir.

« _Et celles de tes parents ,_ me demande t'il

-_Mon père se transforme en aigle royale et ma mère en chouette effraie_

- _Voyez vous Fudge , tous les membres de l'ordre du Phœnix , Albus Dumbledore et moi même pouvons affirmé que les espions venant nous délivrer des informations étaient tout le temps sous forme animale , et que nos informateurs étaient aléatoirement un tigre blanc, une chouette effraie et un aigle royal. _

_Vous avez donc la preuve que la famille Malfoy était du bon côté_

-_Mais voyons mon garçon ! Les adolescents ne possèdent pas de forme d'animagus. De plus cette famille baigne dans la magie noire depuis plusieurs générations et ont tué sous les ordres de Vous-savez-qui, il faut qu'ils payent! L'interrompt le ministre de la magie , autoproclamé juge les temps des procès de mangemorts_

_-Je possède une forme animagus , mon père et mon parrain ont apprit à se transformer lorsqu'ils avaient quinze ans , alors ne venez pas me dire que c'est impossible car nous sommes nombreux à savoir que prendre sa forme animal peut se faire avant la majorité du sorcier, bien sur je me doute que le sorcier doit être puissant et posséder une forme animal. _

_Ha et Voldemort n'est qu'un nom et il est mort !_

_-Bon admettons que ces transformations soient possible , rien ne prouve que c'étaient bien eux qui vous délivraient des informations ou que …_

_-Soit vous les libérer soit vous aurez affaire à moi Fudge_ , s'énerve Harry, le ministre ne pouvant terminer sa phrase.

-_Monsieur le ministre_ , intervient Dumby, _j'ai personnellement reçut les trois membre de la famille de Monsieur Malfoy dans mon bureau et les trois possèdent une plume de Fumsek , mon phœnix. Ceci est une preuve irréfutable que ces personnes nous ont aider à maintes reprises. »_

Le ministre est rouge de rage , les jurés semblent perdus, et moi j'espère , mes parents ne montrent qu'un air neutre , mais je peux voir l'espoir dans leur yeux.

"-_De plus_ , reprend Dumbledore,_ Narcissa Malfoy ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres , vous_ l'i_nculpez car elle est l'épouse d'un homme portant la marque . Pourtant , je connais l'histoire de Lucius Malfoy et j'affirme qu'il n'a jamais voulu de cette marque sur son avant bras._

_- Et pour ce qui est de l'attaque de toute à l'heure , interroge Fudge avec un sourire en coin_

Les jurés discutent entre eux , le publique venu pour une exécution est abasourdi et attend pour savoir qui aura le dernier mot et qui avait finalement raison.

-Avez vous pensé que cette attaque puisse être un piège monsieur le ministre ?"

Dumbledore a l'air de s'amuser , ses yeux pétilles et il aborde un petit sourire, comme quand il annonçait « un très bon divertisement » à l'école. Ha ça oui lui devait bien rigoler , nous s'était une autre paires de manches.

Les jurés se sont tu , un homme assez grand s'approche :

« -_Nous allons délibérer ,_ annonce le juré principal. »

Ha oui j'ai oublié de vous dire que le jury est composé d'aurors , de langues de plombs et des divers juges du ministère et du ministre de la magie le plus nul de tous les temps...

Harry reste de dos, mais Dumbledore se retourne et se permet un clin d'œil dans ma direction, je lui souris , enfin j'essaie , je ne me sens pas bien le manque d'eau , de nourriture et les coups m'ont beaucoup affaibli. Harry m'aide , mais ne me regarde pas , je ne me fais aucune illusion , il me sauve comme il aurait sauvé n'importe qui le méritant. Au moins il est venu.

Le temps passe et le bruit dans la salle se fait de plus en plus fort , je finis par m'assoir ne tenant plus debout, Dumbledore porte sur moi un regard inquiet , je suis juste fatigué et je commence à avoir mal à la tête, sans compté la douleur de mon bras, je me sens obligé de lui montrer que je vais bien alors je me redresse sans mon siège. Il se détourne avec un air indéchiffrable.

Les jurés reviennent enfin, les discussions cessent aussitôt. Mes mais tremblent, je crois que j'ai peur. Il est plus de midi j'ai faim et je ne me sens pas bien... vivement que tout cela se termine.

« _-Après de longues conversations , nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que les membres de la famille Malfoy ont aidé l'ordre du Phœnix et ont donc participé à la victoire sur les forces du mal._

_ Nous avons aussi parlé sur leur implication sur le champs de bataille , et le récit d'un langue de plomb présent dans le jury plaide en la faveur de la famille Malfoy , ce dernier affirme que Lucius Malfoy lui a lancé l'avada mais qu'il serait juste resté inconscient , nous voudrions des explications Monsieur Malfoy , car nous avons quelques témoignages de personnes ayant survécu à l'avada , bien que nous sachions tous qu'à part Monsieur Potter personne n'a jamais_

_survécu à ce sortilège._

_ Nous voulons également voir la plume de phœnix que chacun d'entre vous possède._

_Pour ce qui est de l'attaque de ce matin , nous serions plus de l'avis de Monsieur Dumbledore._

_Monsieur Malfoy, parlez nous de votre sortilège »_

Mon père prend prend la parole , sa voie se fait lente , le séjour en prison l'a épuisé :

« -_C'est un sortilège que j'ai créé monsieur , j'ai mis du temps à le faire car sa couleur et sa forme devait être la réplique exacte de celle de l'avada, j'ai passé de longues nuit à l'exercé et j'y suis parvenu un soir de pleine lune peu avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne me confie des troupes, je __ne voulais pas tuer des gens innocents, ni même tuer qui que se soit, je n'ai pas eu le chois , c'était __ces personnes inconnues ou ma famille qui mourrait , j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ma femme et mon fils._

_ - Comment pouvez vous prouvez que ce sortilège existe Malfoy" , _riposte Fudge

_ Mon père se permet un regard supérieur , il a toujours détesté ce personnage, _

_"- Voyez vous Monsieur le Ministre que sans pouvoir magique et sans baguette , je ne peux exécuter aucun sort, _déclare t'il sarcastique

_-C'est pour cela que nous allons vous les rendre le temps que nous puissions voir votre sortilège Monsieur Malfoy , n'est ce pas Fudje _? Enchaine Harry

Le ministre ne sait que répondre , et accepte finalement sa requête :

- J_e vous tiendrais responsable du moindre incident Monsieur Potter..."_

Harry lui lance un regard typiquement serpentard.

Un homme assez imposant s'approche de mon père, il enferme les détraqueurs dans une bulle de magie , il sort une petite sphère portant le nom de mon paternel , dedans flotte une lumière bleutée. après une ancienne formule , le contenu de la sphère s'élève et s'avance vers Lucius , elle rentre en lui au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Mon père à l'air toute de suite mieux et plus en forme. L'homme pose alors devant lui un chien type dogue allemand , il lui rend sa taille réelle , donne sa baguette à mon père et lui ordonne de montrer son sortilège.

Sous le regard de tous , mon père lance son sort mais en informulé bien évidement. Une lumière verte jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et vient frapper le chien qui s'écroule.

L'homme qui doit être un auror reprend la baguette et s'approche du chien :

-_Il est évanouit,_ annonce t-il, surpris.

La phrase crée un choc parmi la foule , tous regarde mon père comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à voir quelqu'un d'autre que l'un des membres de la famille Malfoy.

-_Nous avons la preuve que Monsieur Lucius Malfoy , à pour de nombreuses personnes , évité leur mort... Monsieur Dumbledore , pourriez vous faire apparaître la plume de phœnix de Malfoy s'il __vous plait?_

-_Ce sera avec grand plaisir, _répond le directeur de Poudlard.

Sur ce , il lève sa baguette et la pointe successivement sur ma mère , mon père et moi. La plume de Fumsek apparaît alors, chaque plume est différentes , par exemple , celle de ma mère est majoritairement dans les tons dorés , celle de mon père est plutôt orangé; quand à la mienne , elle est rouge à sa base et s'éclaircit en passant de l'orange au jaune et au doré.

Cela laisse tout le monde sans voie. Le président du jury se racle la gorge pour reprendre contenance

_- Bien nous avons les preuves que nous souhaitions obtenir . Ceci dis nous voulons prendre quelques précautions concernant la famille Malfoy , nous avons certes des éléments montrant qu'ils étaient du coté de la lumière lors de cette bataille mais rien ne prouve qu'ils ne soient pas passé d'un camps à un autre et ça ne nous donne pas non plus de date concernant ce changement d'allégeance. Nous déclarons les membres de la famille Malfoy innocents , Mais nous avons également décider que Monsieur et Madame Malfoy seraient sous la garde d'Albus Dumbledore, que Draco Malfoy _

_serait surveiller par Harry Potter et que Monsieur Snape (mon parrain est plus que surpris d'entendre son nom alors que ce procès ne le concerne pas...) devra rester avec Monsieur Sirius Black. Il faudra que la famille Malfoy ait une conduite exemplaire durant six et deux mois pour Monsieur Snape . _

_ Ceci est une mesure de précaution et même si le jugement de Severus Snape a déjà été prononcé , cette procédure est obligatoire pour les quatre espions de l'ordre du phénix , ils seront donc libres mais sous surveillance jusqu'à la fin du délais prévu , après quoi ils seront entièrement libres de tous mouvements._

_Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous revenez sur le cas de Severus , mais je pense que lui ainsi que les Malfoy acceptent cette condition_

_Je suis d'accord,_ annonce mon père , ma mère hoche la tête en signe d'approbation

J'observe Potter , il n'a pas l'air très content de devoir me surveiller... Je crois que les six prochains mois vont être un supplice...

_J'accepte,_

c'est tout ce que je peux articuler je suis soulager de ne pas mourir et que ma famille soit libre.

_Bien ,_ reprend le juge_ , alors nous nous occuperons des détails de votre garde plus tard dans la journée, en attendant vous irez dans les cellules du ministères._

Les coups de marteaux signalant la fin de la séance résonnent dans ma tête , mon bras me lance , je suis le garde qui me pousse brusquement , et je manque de peux de tomber par terre devant tout le monde. Je baisse les yeux et avance comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'entends les murmures du publique , ils sont tous estomaqués de se retournement de situation.

J'entre dans ma cellule sans broncher. Peu de temps après mes parents arrivent dans la cellule à gauche de la mienne avec Severus . Il est treize heure d'après la cloche que l'on peut entendre sonner , lorsqu'on nous apporte à manger.

Une demie heure plus tard viennent Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger , Ron Weasley et le ministre de la magie.

_« Comme il a été déclaré lors de votre jugement , vous partirez avec la personne qui vous __surveillera les mois à venir , Monsieur et Madame Malfoy , vous serez logez à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard , Monsieur Snape et Monsieur Malfoy junior , vous irez dans la demeure des Black puisque Monsieur Black et Monsieur Potter y résident tous les deux._

_ Vous pourrez récupérez des affaires chez vous aujourd'hui mais vous devrez être accompagnés.7_

Sans nous laisser les temps de dire quoique ce soit , le ministre enchaine :

_- Autre point, lorsque vous désirerez aller quelque part , voir quelqu'un, aller acheter quelque chose ou tout simplement sortir , vous devrez en référer à la personne qui vous surveille , et celle ci ou tout autre personne apte devra vous accompagner. Est ce bien compris ?_

_ Si à la fin du temps de surveillance vous n'avez rien commis de répréhensible , vous serez libres sinon vous aurez à répondre de vos actes._

_Voici vos baguettes j'ai laissé les sphères contenant vos pouvoirs à votre « tuteur » si je puis les nommer ainsi, ils vous les rendront quand vous serez arrivé dans votre nouveau logement._

_Bien si vous n'avez aucune question , je m'en vais. Je vous rappelle qu'à la moindre faute , c'est au mieux , le retour à Azkaban. »_

Le ministre s'en va et nous laisse tous en plan . Le silence qui s'est installé est coupé par Dumbledore:

_"-Bien, Lucius, Narcissa, pouvons nous partir ?_

_-Oui Albus_ , répond mon père ."

Ma mère vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras , je voudrais rester avec eux mais j'espère les voir régulièrement. Ma mère s'éloigne avec un petit sourire , elle est heureuse qu'on s'en soit sortit. Mon père s'approche à son tour et me fait une légère accolade , on est un Malfoy ou ne l'ait pas , pourtant ce geste signifie beaucoup pour moi , pour ma famille.

Mes parents s'éloignent en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard, qui une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux, les fait transplaner pour l'école de sorcellerie.

Mon cousin, Sirius Black et Harry Potter s'avancent près de mon parrain et moi.

_"-Nous allons transplaner au Square grimaud"_ annonce Black

Sans attendre de réponse de notre part Harry se saisit de mon bras et nous transplanons.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Cohabitations et confidences.**

Mon cousin, Sirius Black et Harry Potter s'avancent près de mon parrain et moi

Nous allons transplaner au Square grimaud.

Sans attendre de réponse de notre part Harry se saisit de mon bras et nous transplanons.

* * *

Je manque de tomber lorsque nous arrivons , c'est Harry qui me retient , je lève mes yeux vers lui mais il ne me regarde pas.

Mon cousin arrive avec Severus juste à ce moment là. Si Severus m'observe avec inquiétude ce n'est pas le cas des deux autres. Je me remet d'aplomb sur mes jambes et fait lâcher mon bras à Potter d'un geste sec.

_"-Maintenant que vous êtes là _, commence Sirius , _il y a des règles à suivre. Malfoy , je ne veux en aucun cas que tu cherches les ennuis avec Harry , je t'interdis de l'insulter ou tout autre choses du même style est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre? _

Ben tient , je ne vois, pas pourquoi ces deux la sont venu m'aider si c'est pour descendre en flèche à peine arrivé dans ma nouvelle prison, car s'en est une malgré qu'elle soit belle et accueillante.

Comme pour répondre à mes pensées , Harry prend la parole:

_-Nous vous aidons , surtout toi Malfoy , alors tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux , sache que si je t'aide c'est parce que ta mère a mentit à Voldemort et m'a permit de le tuer , mais toi je ne te dois rien , tu as peut être été espion pour nous mais tu n'es rien , tu n'as toujours fait que te cacher comme un lâche, mais pour une fois tu auras aider. Tu ne connais pas la souffrance , tu as toujours été dans ton joli manoir , dans l'argent , alors ce n'est pas ton aide dans cette guerre qui fera de toi un homme bien..."_

Ces paroles mes font mal , je ne l'écoute plus , finalement je crois que je préférai ma cellule à Azkaban, j'ai tout fait pour l'aider, pour aider le côté de la lumière mais même avec les preuves et Dumbledore qui sont en ma faveur , lui ne voit qu'un mangemort en moi... Je ne sens plus la douleur de mon bras tant mon cœur me fait mal. J'ai envie de pleurer mais me mort la langue le plus fort possible pour ne rien laisser paraître.

_"-Draco ? _

C'est la voie de Severus, je me tourne et fixe mes yeux dans les siens, il sait que je souffre et il tend la main vers moi , mais je recule d'un pas.

_D'accord Potter , pourrais tu me montrer ma chambre ? Je n'adresserai la parole , ni à toi ni à Monsieur Black, je resterai dans ma chambre pour ne pas que ma présence vous dérange ,_ _maintenant je voudrais aller me reposer._

_-Malfoy tu es ridicule , arrête donc de faire ton martyr ,_ Black me prend de haut , pourtant nous sommes de la même famille , enfin en partie , pour lui je ne doit être qu'un gamin arrogant, en réalité je suis l'image qu'il a de la lignée Malfoy... Si il savait.

_-Puisque tu le prend comme ça Malfoy, je vais te montrer ta chambre _répond Harry

Harry part devant , je le suis. Nous montons au troisième étage, nous sommes devant la quatrième porte du couloir de droite.

-_Voilà ta chambre me dit il , il y a une salle de bain dedans. Snape sera dans la chambre à gauche._

Il sort ma baguette de sa poche de jean et me la donne, je la saisie avec précaution, elle m'a manqué , une légère chaleur se propage dans ma main. Harry sort la sphère contenant mes pouvoirs , murmure la formule et la lumière bleutée vole jusqu'à moi. J'ai enfin récupéré ma magie , je me sens mieux , pas terrible certes mais mieux quand même.

_-Maintenant que ceci est fait je te laisse."_

Il s'en va, j'entre dans ma chambre , elle est dans les tons rouges , un lit est contre le mur du fond, il y a un bureau près de la fenêtre et à gauche une porte menant à al salle d'eau. Je lève ma baguette et transforme les murs rouges en peintures grises claires et beiges. Je préfère cette ambiance, mais ce peux de magie m'a épuisé. Je prend une douche rapide pour ne plus être aussi sale , et je me couche.

Je me demande bien pourquoi Harry est venu m'aider si pour que ma présence dans la demeure des Black le révulse. Mon bras me fait toujours souffrir, pourtant je n'ai pas changer le bandage , je n'ai rien trouvé dans la salle de bain me permettant de soigner la plaie et de la bander, alors j'ai laisser le bout de tissu que j'avais mis dessus.

Je me roule dans la couette chaude, cela fait du bien de ne plus sentir le froid glaciale du vent . Dans mon cœur malheureusement le froid règne , Harry ne voit en moi que le mal, jamais il n'aura des sentiments pour moi. Cette constatation me tire un petit gémissement , tout espoir pour que mon amour ne soit pas à sens unique vient de s'effondrer et mon cœur avec.

_**Pendant ce temps dans le salon du Square grimaud : ( point du vue de Severus)**_

_ "-Tu sais Black, me filleul n'est pas une personne mauvaise_

_ -Ben voyons Snape , tu oubli tout ce qu'il à pu faire à Harry , tout ce qu'il lui a dit ?! Nan mais venant de toi pas si mauvais ça signifie : stupide , arrogant , cruel, c'est ça ?_

_ -Ne t'énerve pas Black , c'est stupide , surtout si nous devons cohabiter pendant quelque temps... et je sais ce que Draco a fait ,mais il n'était pas seul , Potter répliquait tout comme ses amis._

Aie je sens le mal de tête pointer le bot de son nez se dit Severus

_-Harry n'a fait que se défendre. Si je t'accueille c'est parce que Dumbledore me la demandé , idem pour Malfoy! Alors content ou pas je m'en fou royalement..._

Sirius avait haussé le ton , il ne criait pas , enfin pas encore. Severus commençait lui aussi à s'énerver, doucement mais surement.

_-D'accord , d'accord, peut on mettre nos anciennes querelles de côté en repartir sur de nouvelles bases ou est ce trop demandé à un cabot totalement idiot et borné? _Tenta Severus d'une voie froide

_-Qui voudrait ne serait ce que parler dix secondes avec toi..._

_-Stop !_

Potter venait de faire une entrée magnifiquement sonore ….

_-Vous n'allez pas commencez Snape , sinon c'est dehors... Sirius fais des efforts déjà qu'avec Malfoy ici ça va être un enfer alors autant faire comme si Snape pouvait être quelqu'un de civilisé! _

-_Je suis civilisé Monsieur Potter . J'ai bien compris que la présence de deux espions pour l'ordre du phénix ne vous plait pas du tout . Mais croyez moi , que pour Draco et moi ce n'est pas simple non plus. Vous ne savez rien de nous ,absolument rien alors ne vous pointez pas en vainqueur devant nous et pensez que nous aussi nous sommes humains!_

Ben voilà ils m'ont fait perdre mon calme ces deux idiots , d'ailleurs ils me regardent avec des yeux comme des chaudrons...

-_Puis je rejoindre mes quartiers Black?_

_-Troisième étage , troisième porte du couloir de droite."_

Je ne prend pas la peine de le remercier. je me lève et monte dans mes quartiers .

J'arrive devant ma porte , et hésite à aller voir Draco. Je décide de le laisser se reposer.

J'entre dans mes appartement et vais me laver puis vais lire un livre de potion , bien assis dans un gros fauteuil en cuir.

**Salon du square grimaud : (Sirius et Harry)**

_-je ne sais pas comment cette idée saugrenue est venue à l'esprit d'Albus , nan mais franchement nous forcé à vivre avec des serpentards, c'est pas croyable ça gamin!_

_- tu sais aussi bien que moi que si Dumbledore a fait ça c'est pour le rapprochement entre les maisons , pour prouvés que serpentards et griffondors peuvent s'entendre... _

_-D'ailleurs en parlant de l'entente entre les maisons , il y a quoi entre toi et Snape? Demanda avec un grand sourire Harry_

_-Entre Snape et moi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer Harry ?_

Sirius regardait ses mains et avait les joues rouges.

_-Allez Sirius tu peux bien me le dire nan ?_

pas de réponse...

__S'il te plait ( tête de chat battu ) tu peux bien en parler à ton filleul préféré ?_

_ -Hum en même temps tu es mon seul filleul , (petit rire de la part de Sirius) . Pourquoi veux tu qu'il y est quoique ce soit entre la chauve souris et moi hein?_

_-Peut être parce que tu parles souvent de lui, que dans ta chambre tu as une photos de lui ou simplement à cause des regards que tu lui lances tout le temps , que tu n'arrête pas de l'emmerder , tu veux que je continue ou ..._

_-Nan nan ça ira , l'interrompit L'animagus_

_-OK, alors raconte moi tout ( grand sourire de la part d'Harry)_

_-Aie on dirait un gosse qui veut son histoire avant de dormir... _répondit Sirius

_ -Lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard , _commença t'il

_tes parents, Remus, et bien sur Snape et moi même ; j'ai u plusieurs conquêtes dans le gente féminine de l'école , mais aucune ne ma réellement intéressé, je ne m'investissais que dans les mauvaises blagues que j'allais faire à Snape , j'ai mis du temps à comprendre …. En fait s'est Remus et ses instincts de loup qui m'ont permis de réaliser que ce n'était pas par hasard que j'embêtais continuellement Severus , mais que je le faisais dans le but d'attirer son attention , pour qu'il ne voie que moi . _

_ Comme tu peux le constater , Severus m'a bien remarqué , mais pas en bien, il me déteste..._

_ Pourtant j'aimerais que se soit différent … mais je m'énerve en sa présence car il me déteste , et j'ai du mal à le supporter … (long soupir) j'ai agit et réfléchit bien après, j'aurais du écouté les conseils de Remus , qui m'avait conseillé la subtilité , mais tu me connais la subtilité en moi ça fait deux..._

_-Oui ,on peut dire que tu t'y es mal prit . _

Harry semblait songeur

_-D'ailleurs comment vas Remus ? Il vient ce soir nan ?_demanda Harry_  
_

_-Il va bien , la pleine lune d'hier l'a épuisé mais il va bien, surtout qu'avec la potion tue loup que lui a préparé Snape , il a pu contrôlé le loup . C'est super pour lui et Tonks!_

_-Oui surtout avec Teddy , cet enfant a hérité du côté métamorphomage de Tonks, mais il devaient attendre la première pleine lune pour savoir qu'il n'était pas né loup garou._

_-Si ça avait été le cas , jamais Remus ne se serait pardonné...Bon et si nous allions préparer à manger ,j'ai faim moi dans toute cette histoire » , _proposa Sirius

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tê effet il était dix neuf heures passé.


	5. Chapter 4

**Quand le masque tombe.**

**Dans la chambre de Draco au square grimaud.**

Draco était allongé dans son lit, en proie à un cauchemar , le jeune homme se retournait dans tous les sens et sans s'en rendre compte , il pris sa forme animal , forme qui l'avait protégé plus d'une fois de visiteurs indésirables dans le manoir de Voldemort.

Malheureusement , a Azkaban, sans magie , impossible de se transformer comme avait pu le faire Sirius Black, mais lui n'avais pas la présence des détraqueurs.

Le jeune homme transpirait à force de se retourner dans tous les sens , son lit se trouvait dans un désordre monstre ( ben c'est sur qu'un tigre dans un lit …. ok ok je m'en vais ), il gémissait , enfin feulait serait plus exact.

**Chambre de Severus :**

Le maître de potion lisait tranquillement son livre, quand il commença à entendre des bruits venant de la chambre de son filleul. Il n'y prêta pas attention au départ , mais les sons ne s'arrêtant pas , il décida d'aller voir ce que faisait Draco.

Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte , pas de réponse.

« _-Draco ,_ appela t'il , _c'est moi je peux entrer, _

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

_Draco ,_ tente Severus une nouvelle fois

-_ Je rentre, »_ annonça t'il

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver son filleul sous forme animal mais qui en plus semblait terrifié. Il faut dire qu'un tigre blanc trop maigre, qui tremble , qui feule et qui se débat en dormant à de quoi surprendre.

Il s'approcha du fauve, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer s'il venait à se réveiller brusquement de son cauchemar.

**Cuisine du square grimaud:**

Harry et Sirius préparaient de quoi manger pour eux mais aussi pour les deux serpentards . Sirius avait fait partit Créature l'elfe de maison malpoli et toujours de mauvaise humeur. Cela arrangeait tous ceux qui venaient dans la demeure des Black , car la cuisine de l'elfe n'était pas terrible , alors que maintenant c'était un véritable régale.

_« - Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?_ , questionna Harry

_Non pourquoi ?_

_Shut, écoutes ,_

les deux hommes tendirent l'oreille :

_Draco c'est moi je peux entrer ….. Draco?_

_-Qu'a encore inventé ce serpent ?_la remarque d'Harry était cinglante.

_- calme toi , si ça se trouve il n'a tout simplement pas entendu Snape._

_-Je préfère aller voir._

-J_e te suis gamin , toute façon le repas sera cuit dans une dizaine de minutes autant les prévenir »_

Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au troisième étage , et restèrent figer sur le pas de la porte .

En effet ils avaient devant leur yeux , le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard , s'approchant précautionneusement d'un tigre mal en point.

**Chambre de Draco**

_-Malfoy ?_

La question retentit dans la chambre , Snape se figea dans un premier temps puis se retourna pour faire face au grifondors. Revenant sur ces pas , il s'approcha d'eux .

_-Que faites vous là? _demanda t'il à voie basse mais son ton était glaciale

_-On est venu voir ce que vous faisiez et vous annoncez que le repas sera bientôt près _, répondit Sirius

_-Que lui arrive t'il _, enchaina t'il en désignant Draco d'un mouvement de tête

_-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien de faire ce qu'il a , comme Potter nous l'a fait comprendre nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus , alors en quoi son bien être peut il t'intéresser._

Severus était tendu , nous seulement Draco allait mal mais en plus les deux imbéciles de rouge et or venait l'embêter alors qu'il souhaitait soigner son filleul.

_-Partez , je me débouille, je vous rejoindrais après. _fit Snape

Harry était entré dans la chambre et n'était qu'à quelque centimètres du tigre.

« Il est drôlement maigre le Malfoy dit donc , pensa t'il... c'est quoi ce bandage sur sa patte ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à réfléchir, le fil de ses pensées étant coupées par le redressement soudain de l'animagus sur le lit.

Bien qu'affaiblit , l'animal montra le crocs et se mit dans une position à la fois défensive et offensive.

_« -Draco , calme toi , tout va bien , ce n'est que Potter ,_ les paroles de Severus semblèrent calmer le garçon blond , qui arrêta de grogner dès qu'il entendit la voie de son parrain.

Severus s'approcha à son tour , suivit de Sirius. Le professeur de potion s'assit sur le lit juste à côté de l'animal .

_-Tout va bien Draco , transforme toi s'il te plait , tu n'as rien à craindre ici._

Le maitre de potions parlait à voie basse , les deux griffondors furent surpris d'entendre Snape parler d'une voie si calme , si chaleureuse.

Draco passa de sa forme de tigre à celle de sorcier, il tremblait , Severus l'enroula dans les draps .

_Cauchemar ?_interrogea t'il .

Draco ne répondit pas , il hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Harry et Sirius étaient sidéré de voir le jeune Malfoy dans un pareil état , déjà il semblait très faible , il était très pale et tremblait, son masque d'arrogance tombé , laissait place à un visage emprunt de peur , de tristesse , un visage dont personne n'aurait soupçonné l'existence chez un Malfoy .

Les griffons sortir sans un bruit de la chambre, Snape ayant pris Draco dans ses bras pour le calmer.

_« -Jamais je n'aurais cru que Malfoy puisse avoir des expressions humaines autres que le mépris et la moquerie , dit Harry _

_-Il est vraiment mal pour réagir comme ça , _

_-En effet Black , la guerre et la prison lui ont laissé de très mauvais souvenirs , _enchaina Severus qui venait d'apparaitre à leur côtés.

_-Est ce que tu aurais une potion de sommeil sans rêves et une pour éviter l'infection d'un plaie ?_

Demanda Severus à Sirius

_-Oui je dois avoir ça , mais il faudrait nettoyer la plaie et faire un bandage pour la nuit car la potion que j'ai ne sera pas suffisante je pense,_ répondit Sirius

_-C'est pour la blessure qu'il a au bras? , _questionna Harry

_-En effet Monsieur Potter. »_

A cet instant le maitre de potion semblait différent , il était inquiet, son ton n'était pas agressif mais juste fatigué .

_« -Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut _, annonça Sirius.

Il partit dans la salle de bain de sa chambre prendre une bande , des compresses et un potion désinfectante une cicatrisante et enfin celle de sommeil sans rêves.

Pendant que Sirius était parti , Harry avait fixé alternativement Snape et Malfoy.

(pensées de Harry) : « Snape gentil , Malfoy terrifié sous forme animal , Malfoy comme un enfant , et Snape qui le protège …. Tu délire complètement mon Pauvre Harry , tu as du te cogner la t^te ce n'est pas possible »

Mais plus il regardait la scène et plus il se rendait compte que ce qui se déroulait était la vérité. Malfoy était totalement largué , comme lui il l'avait été le jours suivant sa « victoire ».

« -j_'ai tout ce qu'il faut_ , annonce Sirius en rentrant dans la chambre

_-merci Black . »_

Sirius et Harry n'en revenaient pas , Severus Snape venait de remercier quelqu'un , et pas n'importe qui Sirius Black.

_« Je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant ,_ dit Snape ,_ veuillez sortir de la chambre s'il vous plait. »_

Sans aucun mot , Harry Potter et Sirius Black descendirent dans le salon .

**Salon du square grimaud:**

_« -Il est mal en point le fils Malfoy..._ commença Sirius

_-En effet , il a un sacré bandage sur le bras , la plaie doit être assez importante nan _? Demanda Harry

_-Probablement …. en même temps le travail d'espion ne devait pas être simple …._ dit Sirius , c'était plus un constat qu'autre chose.

_-La guerre n'a été simple pour personne, _Harry avait été très sec. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

C'est l'arrivée de Snape qui instaura un nouveau dialogue .

_"-Comment va t'il ? _Questionna l'animagus

Snape lui retourna un regard soupçonneux et étonné avant de lui répondre :

_-grâce aux potions, ça devrait aller mieux demain ,_ il n'eut pas le temps de continué que les questions s'enchainèrent

_-Son bras est soigné ? Comment se fait il qu'il n'est pas été soigné en prison? Et..._

_Black , stop ! _Siffla Severus , l_aisse moi parlé si tu veux avoir des réponses à tes questions._

_ les soins à Azkaban sont très limités , son bras va mettre beaucoup de temps à cicatriser , et avant que tu ne le demande , il a essayé de s'enlever la marque... enfin il a réussi en parti, car même si la marque n'apparait plus sur son bras, la plaie s'infecte et ça va être compliquée de le soigner._

_-Il s'est enlevé la marque ?_ Intervint Harry , _comment à t'il pu l'enlever ?_

_-Il a découpé la peau où avait apposé la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres Potter , _Severus pu voir le fils de son ennemi d'enfance réfléchir à toute allure

_-Mais,_ commença Harry , _comment à t'il fait ?_

_-Les détails douloureux vous intéresse_ Potter, cingla Snape.

« Nan mais franchement , comment ose t'il posé ce genre de questions, Draco est déjà assez mal en point comme ça sans que Potter ne vienne l'embêter avec tout ça » pensa le maitre potion.

-_Monsieur Potter _,reprit Severus_, je vous prierais de bien vouloir ne pas parler de toute cette histoire, c'est déjà assez compliqué._

_-Professeur Snape , je tiens quand même à vous signaler que vous êtes chez Sirius et moi , et que par conséquent nous devons savoir ce qui se passe ici et cela même si ça ne voit plait pas , après tout il vaut mieux vous avoir à l'œil _."

Harry avait parlé avec un ton suffisant qui ne plu ni à son parrain ni à son ancien professeur.

_-Je vais voir Draco ,_ annonça Snape sur un ton polaire.

Un fois celui ci partit , Sirius pris la parole :

_-Nan mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?_

_-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait hein ?_

_-Snape fais des efforts pour être supportable_

_-c'est parce qu'il a besoin de potion pour Malfoy ,_ l'interrompit Harry

_-Oui peut être mais leur rôle d'espion n'a pas à être remis en cause Harry._

_-Peut être mais je ne leur fais pas confiance , et puis je ne peux pas oublier tout ce qu'il m'ont fait à l'école._

_-Oublier nan , mais peut être que tu pourrais leur pardonner Harry , _dit Sirius d'une voie triste et en même temps pleine d'espoir.

On frappa à la porte et les deux griffondors foncèrent pour aller ouvrir.

**Chambre de Draco :**

Severus venait d'enter dans la chambre de son filleul. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil, il regarda Draco dormir pendant de longues minutes tout en réfléchissant.

« Mais à quoi pouvait penser Albus en nous faisant venir ici , nous gênons Black et Potter alors que nous ne sommes là que depuis quelques heures.

Potter ne supporte pas notre présence , il nous le fait bien comprendre. Sir...Black à l'air de comprendre que nous devons nous entendre ou au moins ne pas nous prendre la tête pour des idioties. »

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer pour laisser entrer quelqu'un, puis des voies s'élevèrent , mais pas assez distinctement pour qu'il puisse entendre quoique ce soit.

Le remue ménage causée par l'arrivée d'un invité réveilla Draco.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : débuts difficiles partie 1  
**

**chambre de Draco**

Le remue ménage causée par l'arrivée d'un invité réveilla Draco.

Draco s'éveilla , l'esprit encore dans les limbes du sommeil ,il mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"-Lupin doit être arrivé , c'est pour cela qu'il y a autant de bruit . La voie de Severus s'éleva dans la pièce faisant sursauter le plus jeune serpentard.

_-Tu m'as fait peur Sev _.

_-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. … Comment te sens tu ? _

_-J'ai mal au bras , je suis fatigué mais ça va._

_-Tu descends avec moi ? Le repas va bientôt être servi apparemment et il faut que tu manges._

_-Hum … est ce que tu me laisses le choix ou pas ?_

Le regard que lui lança Severus , le dissuada de dire que non il ne venait pas manger.

_-Et bien en avant alors …_.continua Draco."

Il se leva , ça allait mais ce n'était pas la pleine forme.

Severus lui sourit , et oui le maitre de potion , professeur le plus craint et le plus détester de Poudlard était un humain et un humain gentil , il suffisait juste d'apprendre à le connaître.

Draco s'habilla rapidement , et ensemble ils descendirent à la cuisine.

**Cuisine du square grimaud:**

_"-Remus , Tonks , ça fais plaisir de vous voir ! Tu accouches bientôt nan? Comment va s'appeler l'enfant ? C'est une fille ou un garçon? _Questionna Harry

_-Harry ,Harry , calme me toi , _c'est Remus qui avait parlé.

Comme vous l'aurez compris les invités de Sirius et d'Harry sont Remus Lupin et sa femme Nymphadora Tonks, cette dernière étant enceinte de huit mois et demi.

_-Nous allons l'appeler Teddy , _répondit Tonks.

_-C'est chouette comme prénom ,_ sourit Harry.

_-Alors qu'est ce que j'ai raté ces derniers jours , _questionna Remus, qui avait du s'absenter à cause de la pleine lune.

_-Juste la fin du procès des Malfoy, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs, Snape et Malfoy fils sont ici …_répondit Harry

_-Ici mais pourquoi ?_ Questionna le couple

_-Ils doivent être sous surveillance , certainement le temps que le peuple s'habitue à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement méchants et que l'affaire se tasse …. _Harry n'avait pas utilisé un ton sympathique , on comprenait bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'habiter avec les deux espions et que cela l'agaçait.

_-Harry , laisse leur une chance _, tenta Sirius

_-Sirius à raison tu sais , et puis j'aimerais bien connaître mon cousin après tout ,_ Tonks arborait un grand sourire lors de sa dernière phrase.

Harry ouvrit la bouche , mais la referma aussi sec quand il entendit les marches de l'escalier craquées.

Draco et Severus furent accueillit dans la cuisine par un silence pensant.

_-Bonsoir ,_ commença le professeur de potions.

_-Bonsoir Severus , Bonsoir Draco ,_ les salua Tonks avec son éternel sourire .

A l'étonnement de tous , les plus jeunes des serpentards lui sourit en retour .

Draco s'approcha de la femme de Remus , sous les regards médusés de la petite assemblée , il prit délicatement la main de la jeune femme et lui fit un baise main.

_-Je suis honoré de vous voir cher cousine , bien que nous ne nous soyons vu que rarement dans le passé ou dans des conditions quelque peu désastreuse._

Il se recula ,et se repositionna près de son parrain.

Le sourire de Tonks avait rassuré le jeune homme blond , il aurait refusé des descendre mangé s'il avait pu mais fac à Severus , il ne serait arrivé à rien et se serait retrouvé ici de toute manière. Alors voir une personne lui sourire gentiment c'est agréable surtout lorsque vous n'êtes pas très en forme.

Il observa la futur maman rapidement , elle possédait l'élégance des Blacks , cela se voyait de plus elle était métamorphomage de ce qu'il savait

_-Comment allez vous ? _Remus essayait de se montrer sympathique, son loup ne ressentait aucun danger en présence des deux serpentards mais les préjugés bien encrés sont difficiles à enlever.

-E_st ce que cela vous intéresse réellement ou souhaitez vous juste est poli Professeur Lupin? _Draco avait devancé Severus pour répondre au loup garou.

Remus était estomaqué , le jeune Malfoy semblait avoir lu en lui.

« q_uoique il doit être occlumence , mais il doit surtout être perspicace._... » pensa Lupin.

_-Pourquoi dis tu cela Draco._

_-Chère cousine , j'ai apprit grâce à mon éducation , à voir rapidement si on mentait ou si au contraire la personne disait la vérité. Or votre époux nous à questionner tout en se fichant royalement de notre état , s'il s'est intéressé c'est uniquement par politesse, n'est ce pas professeur?_

Lupin le regardait honteux.

_-Je heu, et bien... , tenta t'il_

_-Ho ça va Malfoy arrête de te prendre pour une victime ,je suis certain que Remus voulait savoir comment vous vous portiez , mais biens sur une question posée par un sang non pur nevait pas la peine d'être écoutée , pour toi il faut juste détruire les sorciers qui ne sont pas des nobles, c'est bien ça Malfoy?_

Harry était méchant , il le savait mais après tout il avait bien le droit de se défouler un peu et qui de mieux placer que Malfoy hein? Ils s'étaient toujours détestés alors c'était parfait.

_-Tu sais Potter , tu as beau avoir libéré le monde sorcier anglais du mage noir épouvantable , cela ne te donne pas le droit de juger les gens sans les connaître. _

_Tu te crois meilleur que moi , tu pense que je ne suis rien , que j'ai retourné ma veste au bon moment , que Dumbledord se trompe sur mon compte et sur ma famille . Pus le temps passe Potter , plus tu lui ressemble , plus le temps passe plus tu devient méchant , plus tu classes les gens sur leurs apparences, lui prônait le sang pur , toi non , tu fais l'extreme inverse , tu prône le sang mêlé et le sang moldu , tu hais les sang pur car pour toi ce sont tous des lèches bottes de mage noir. Avec tes idées Potter , tu vas finir comme lui. _

_Il utilisait la magie noire , tu utilise la magie blanche , il pensait faire au mieux pour son intérêt certes mais pas que , et toi Potter , tu te bas contre des fantomes , il faudrait que tu te rende compte que si vous avez eut toutes ces informations c'est parce que vous aviez des espions , plusieurs de ces espions sont morts pour nous aidez, pour tous vous aidez. Nous avons pris cher quoique tu en penses Potter._

_Mais continu sur cette voie ,et tu seras comme lui , un homme ne faisant confiance qu'à lui même , qui ne veut pas d'égalité entre les différents sorciers , qui …_

_-Draco arrête ._Severus intervint avant que ça ne dégénère car tous avait compris que Draco comparait Harry à Voldemort.

Harry serait les points , il n'avait qu'une envie se jeter sur Malfoy et lui faire fermer sa grande bouche une fois pour toute.

_-Monsieur Potter , enchaina Severus , cela ne fait même pas une journée que nous sommes là , vous ne nous supportez pas , je le conçois tout à fait , mais comment voulez que notre séjour forcé se passe au mieux si vous nous agresser à chaque fois que l'un de nous parle ou fait un pas dans cette demeure._

_-D'une Snape vous n'avez pas à défendre votre idiot de filleul. De deux , je fais bien ce que je veux , vous n'avez rien à me dire et Malfoy n'a pas à dire des choses aussi stupides à propos de Remus car malgré ces manières de snobe , il ne sait rien. Et de trois Malfoy compare moi encore une fois à Voldemort et tu auras droit à un joli cercueil! _Harry était très énervé sa magie crépitait autour de lui et avant qu'il ne décide d'attaquer physiquement Draco , ce dernier décida de battre en retraire.

_-Je retourne dans ma chambre , si cela ne déplait à personne _. Comme seul le silence lui répondit ,

_Draco continua, Chère cousine , j'espère vous revoir bientôt , Professeur Lupin , Black, bonsoir à tous._

Il fit volte face et partit .

Severus soupira bruyamment , il en avait mare de toutes ces histoires.

_-Je crois que je vais vous laisser auss_i . Sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre il rejoignit Draco.

_-Harry tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa tu ne crois pas , et puis il avait raison , je leur ai demandé s'ils allaient bien juste pout être poli._

_-Remus , n'essaye pas de les défendre _, répondit Harry.

_-Ce qu'il essaye de te dire Harry , c'est de leur laisser une chance , mon cousin ne peut pas être si horrible_. Nymphadora Tonks voulait vraiment qu'il n'y ait plus de disputes idiotes entre Griffondor et Serpentard, ces querelles étant à l'origine des préjugés sur les différentes maisons de Poudlard.

_-Bon et si nous mangions _, proposa Sirius souhaitant détendre l'atmosphère."

Leur repas se passa bien , chacun évitant d'aborder les sujets ayant pour thèmes la guerre, les espions enfin ex espions présents dans la maison. Ils parlèrent balais , quidditch, et du futur bébé.

Les deux invités partirent vers une heures du matin.

**Chambre de Draco**

°_je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est aussi méchant avec nous...bon il est vrai qu'à l'école ni parrain ni moi n'avons été gentil avec lui...mais je crois que nous avons assez payé d'avoir mis un masque pendant toutes ces années et tout ça pour sauver nos vies... Ouai devenez espion , donnez des informations pour que le bien triomphe et voilà vous êtes détesté de tous en retour...et après on me dit qu'il faut aider les gens …. _

_J'ai faim en plus maintenant ….Heureusement grâce à parrain mon bras ne me fait plus souffrir autant qu'avant_°

« -_Draco , je peux rentrer ?_

_-Oui Severus_, répondit le jeune homme blond. »

Severus entra et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil en cuir.

_« -Dure soirée , _commença le plus âgé

_-Tu peux le dire... Potter est un idiot borné, lui qui aime tant sauvé la veuve et l'orphelin ! Nous ne faisons pas parti des personnes qui méritent son aide apparemment!_

_-Draco , tu sais nous n'avons pas toujours été sympathique avec lui , bien que cela n'excuse pas son attitude , cela peut en revanche est une partie de l'explication , tu ne crois pas?_

_-Probablement … _après quelques secondes il reprit . _Mais nous aussi nous avons risqué nos vies , nous avons soufferts comme n'importe qui dans cette guerre et ce sans compter les nombreux doloris que nous recevions quotidiennement. Alors pourquoi nous traite t'il comme si nous n'étions_ r_ien de plus que de la bouse de dragon hein ? _

Il fit une courte pause avant de continuer,

_-j'en ai marre Sev , on s'est battu dans cette guerre , on a souffert comme tout le monde mais nous sommes haïs par tous ._

_Je sais tout ça Draco, mais t'énerver et chercher Potter ne règlera pas notre problème d'intégration. Il va falloir mettre énormément de bonne volonté pour que Potter et Black soit plus ou moins aimables avec nous , et il nous faut nous tenir à carreaux , j'espère que ça suffira à calmer le tempérament explosif de Potter._

_-Mon cousin à l'air de faire des efforts , la preuve il ne nous a pas agressé ce soir._

_-C'est vrai , mais tout de même ,Black reste l'un des maraudeurs ._

_-Peut être que tu devrais faire abstraction du passé Sev , pour le moment , le plus sympa des deux c'est lui . Je reconnais que ce que les maraudeurs t'ont fait subir à Poudlard est ignoble , mais Sirius Black est allé à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis , il a faillit mourir plus d'une fois , et a perdu un grand nombre de ses amis . _

_-Serais tu en train de me dire que Black a changé Draco? Si c'est le cas arrêtes de tourner autour du chaudron j'ai bien cerné l'idée._

_-Tout le monde change Sev , regarde toi , regarde ma famille... Si tu ne veux pas te rendre triste , laisse une chance à Black de montrer qui il est vraiment._

_-Tu as eut le temps de réfléchir on dirait._

_-À Azkaban , on ne peut faire que ça , réfléchir et rester en vie aussi longtemps que possible._

_-Hum... Comment va ton bras ?_

_-Mieux , enfin je n'ai plus aussi mal ._

_-Il_ _faudra que l'on change le bandage tout les jours, et que l'on mette de l'onguent anti infection . Tu prendras également une potion cicatrisante . Même si ça risque d'être long , la plaie se refermera._

_-Je préfère avoir une plaie plutôt que la marque. Je ne pouvais plus la supporter. Elle me rendait malade et_ … Draco s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase , conscient de ses révélations.

_-Tu n'as rien à me dire , je comprend que vivre avec la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas une tâche aisée. Ton geste était un peu stupide et un peu barbare mais compréhensif ._

_Je ne te force pas à m'en parler , mais tu sais où me trouver si un jour l'envie d'en discuter te prend. _

_-Merci Parrain. _répondit Draco en souriant . »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants , puis chacun s'installa dans un fauteuil avec un livre.

L'ambiance dans la chambre était apaisante et calme.

Les deux hommes se comprenaient , et s'appréciaient énormément . Draco depuis son plus jeune âge adorait son parrain et ce dernier lui rendait bien .

Le sombre professeur de Poudlard n'était plus le même homme en compagnie du garçon blond.

Severus et Draco avaient passé de nombreuses heures à jouer , à lire des livres , à faire des potions.

Severus faisait partie intégrante de la famille Malfoy.

Ils lurent jusque tard dans la soirée , ils prirent conscience de l'heure quand ils entendirent la porte du hall d'entrée se fermée.

«_ -Il se fait tard , je n'ai pas vu le temps passé , _commença Draco. J_e ne sais pas toi mais j'ai vraiment faim._

_Attendons un peu que les deux autres soient allés se coucher, nous descendrons ensuite, cela te convient?_

_Oui. »_

Sur ce ils reprirent leur lecture respective.

**Rez de chaussée du square grimaud :**

_"-C'était une bonne soirée , hein Harry ?_

_-Oui , si on oublie le moment où les deux autres sont descendus... Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas restés longtemps_

_-Harry ,écoutes , il va falloir t'habituer à leur présence dans cette maison, car ils vivent ici pour le moment est ce que c'est clair ?_ " Sirius ne criait pas mais son ton était sans appel.

Le dernier des Potter ne répondit pas et monta les escaliers.

Sirius pu entendre une porte claqué peu de temps après.

°ça s'annonce mal , si Harry n'y met pas un peu du sien , ça va être un véritable enfer de vivre ici...

Bon allez Sirius , on se bouge et on va voir si les Serpentards sont encore levés , quoi que à cette heure ….°

Sirius monta discrètement les marches jusqu'au pallié du troisième étage.

Après une courte hésitation , Sirius frappa deux coups à la porte de Severus.

N'obtenant pas de réponses , il réessaya , mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas , en revanche , la porte d'à côté s'ouvrit, laissant place à Severus Snape suivit de Draco Malfoy.

_-Heu,_ Sirius hésita devant des les serpentards._ Je suis venu voir si vous aviez faim _, se reprit-il . _Je sais bien qu'il est tard mais je voulais que vous puissiez manger._

_-Malgré l'heure tardive Black , en effet nous souhaiterions nous restaurer ._

_-Bien venez avec moi._

Les trois hommes descendirent à la cuisine.

« -_Il reste du rôtis , des pommes de terres et du dessert. Je vous apporte des couverts._

Sirius déposa tout ce qu'il fallait sur la table et sortit les plats.

_-Voilà , si vous voulez de l'eau il y en a dans le pichet... Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Je laisse . Bon appétit._

_-Merci Black _

Draco et son parrain avait parlé en même temps.

_- rien après tout , il faut bien que vous mangiez._

_-Bonne soirée Black_ ."

Severus n'avait pas sa voie froide habituelle , au contraire , elle était très chaleureuse, ce qui étonna Sirius.

Sirius s'en alla , laissant les deux autres seules dans la cuisine.

Une fois seuls , ils se servirent et entamèrent la conversation.

_"-Ton cousin se conduit bien mieux que dans mes souvenirs..._

_-Oui et tant mieux pour nous , on a déjà assez de remarques avec Potter..."_

Ils discutèrent ensuite sur diverses potions, puis une fois leur repas terminés ils nettoyèrent et rangèrent leur vaisselle.

Ils montèrent se coucher , la nuit étant déjà bien avancée.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: débuts difficiles partie 2**

Draco se réveilla aux alentours de sept heures le lendemain.

**Chambre de Draco :**

°_ bon maintenant que je suis réveillé , je vais aller prendre une douche , le lavage rapide d'hier ne m'a pas vraiment nettoyer de mon séjour à Azkaban... Allez debout !°_

Draco se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau il enleva ses vêtements enfin ce qu'il en restait mais il n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre. Il leur lança un sort de nettoyage dessus pour qu'ils soient plus présentables.

Ceci fait il entra dans la douche. Il alluma le jet d'eau chaude et y passa de longues minutes.

Il se sécha et ne voulu pas s'observer dans le miroir , sachant parfaitement que ce qu'il y verrait lui déplairait.

Il mit ses vêtements et descendit à la cuisine.

**Chambre de Severus:**

Severus était levé depuis plus de quarante minutes quand il entendit le bruit d'une douche venant de la chambre de son filleul.

Il était dans le gros fauteuil en cuir installé à droite de la fenêtre.

Il s'était lui même lavé et habillé plus tôt.

_°Je vais attendre qu'il soit prêt et nous descendrons déjeuner ensemble. Bon où en étais je?... °_

Severus replongea dans son livre de potions.

Quand il entendit Draco sortir , il referma soigneusement son grimoire et se dirigea vers la porte.

**Hall du troisième étage:**

Draco venait de poser un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier lorsque la porte de chambre de son parrain s'ouvrit.

_« -Bonjour Draco_

_-Bonjour Sev, tu as bien dormis ?_

_-Pas trop mal étant donné les circonstances, et toi ta nuit s'est bien passée?_

_-On va dire que j'ai connu pire mais que j'ai pu dormir plus de deux heures sans être réveillé. »_

Draco sourit à son parrain , c'était certes un petit sourire , mais un sourire quand même.

Puis sans un mot de plus ils rejoignirent la cuisine.

**Cuisine du square grimaud:**

Quand ils arrivèrent , il n'y avait personne dans la pièce , toute la maison était plongée dans le silence. Silence qui fut rompu par le professeur.

_«- Bien , serais tu d'accord pour que nous préparions le petit déjeuner pour nous mais aussi pour nos deux « hôtes »?_

_- Hum... répondit Draco en haussant les épaules._

_-Tu es d'une grande éloquence ce matin dis moi … _

_-Pourquoi pas , après tout peut être que cela détendra l'atmosphère , à part si l'un deux suggère que nous avons empoisonné leur plats... mais sinon oui je suis d'accord._

_-On va dire que c'est déjà plus satisfaisant comme réponse »_

Draco eut une réaction très subtile , il tira la langue à son parrain . Ce dernier rigola doucement devant l'attitude du jeune homme.

Les deux serpentards se mirent au travail et une demi heure plus tard , se trouvait sur la table : des jus de fruits différents , du lait , du café , du chocolat chaud, des croissants , du pain , tout une variété de confitures , des crêpes , des toasts , du bacon et des œufs .

L'odeur du petit déjeuner était arrivé à l'étage des griffondors . Le premier réveillé fut Sirius , qui après avoir pesé le pour et le contre_ ( choix difficile : manger ou rester bien au chaud sous la couette et dormir !... ok ok je m'en vais ) _décida de se lever.

En sortant de sa chambre , il frappa à celle d'Harry , puis l'esprit encore brumeux , il rejoignit la cuisine.

C'est un Sirius en pantalon de pyjama avec une robe de chambre bordeaux et la tête d'une personne que l'on a tiré du lit qui s'assit .

Severus et Draco auraient certainement rigoler s'ils ne possédaient pas une grande maîtrise d'eux même.

_Bonjour Black_, essaya Draco

_Jour _, le salua son cousin après avoir baillé. _C'est vous qui avez préparé tout ça ? _Demanda t'il en se servant.

_Oui en effet, quitte à préparer à manger autant que ce soit pour tout le monde._

Severus n'avait pas son habituel ton froid, il voulait vraiment améliorer les relations entre Black, Potter et eux , sinon les semaines qui allaient suivre seraient tout simplement insupportables.

_-'jour à toi aussi Snape._

Il semblait que rien n'aurait pu perturbé l'ancien maraudeur quand celui ci était à peine réveillé.

_-C'est sympa , c'est que vous vous débrouillé _bien, continua t'il tout en commençant à manger.

_-Si j'étais toi Sirius je vérifierais qu'il n'y a rien de suspect avant de manger._

Harry se trouvait à l'entrée de la cuisine , et regardait suspicieusement les deux espions.

_-Ça va Harry arrête un peu tes bêtises et vient manger, et puis ils ont le même repas que nous je te signale._

_-Qui te dis qu'ils n'ont pas pris de contre poison?_

-E_t où crois tu que nous aurions pu nous procurer un poison , son antipoison , ou les faire sans que ni toi le « Grand Harry Potter « et Sirius Black ne le remarque ? Es tu stupide ou le fais tu exprès ? Nan attend je sais , nous ne sommes pas digne de vivre nous les vils serpentards , nous les méchants mangemorts faisant semblant d'être des espions? C'est bien cela que tu penses ?!_

Draco était énervé , Severus et lui faisaient des efforts tout comme son cousin , alors pourquoi le plus jeune griffondor n'essayait pas un minimum d'être poli ?

_-Monsieur Potter , comptez vous manger votre petit déjeuner ou restez planté debout pendant que nous mangeons? _

Le ton claquant de Severus retentit dans la pièce.

_-Entre mourir de faim ou avaler ce que vous avez préparé , mon choix est rapidement fait._

A la fin de sa tirade , Harry lança un sourire ironique aux deux serpentards.

_-Bon , Harry , j'en ai marre , je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi , mais ça ne l'ai pour aucun d'un d'entre nous, alors tu t'assois et tu manges !_

Sirius avait haussé le ton, ce qui sembla étonné son filleul.

Trop surpris Harry alla s'assoir et se servit. Il avait approcher son verre de ses lèvres quand il s'adressa à Sirius:

_-Si je tombe malade ou quoique soit d'autre tu seras d'où ça vient_

_-Harry arrête un peu tes bêtises tu veux_ .

Le reste du repas se passa en silence.

_°bon il est vrai que ce qu'ils ont préparé est plutôt bon, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais leur faire confiance , après tout , depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard on m'a appris à me méfier des serpentards, c'est qu'il y a une raison …. Enfin normalement il doit y avoir une bonne raison...°_

Tout en mangeant , le jeune Potter réfléchissait, pour lui détester les serpentards était normal , tout le monde depuis sa première année les haïssait et se méfier d'eux comme la dragoncelle... Et il fallait avoué que les serpentards ne faisaient pas preuve d'une grande gentillesse avec les autres maisons , donc cela confirmait ce qu'on disait au sujet des serpentards.

Une fois que tous eurent finis de déjeuner , Harry monta dans sa chambre, Severus et Draco rangeait ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table quelques instants auparavant.

_-Vous voulez un coup de main ? _Proposa Sirius

Les deux vert et argent , le regardèrent interloqué , puis Severus répondit :

_-Si tu veux , mais nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps._

_-Et bien comme ça il faudra encore moins de temps pour tout ranger, rétorqua Sirius en souriant franchement._

_-Comme tu voudras. »_

Les trois hommes terminèrent de ranger et de nettoyer ce qui trônait sur la table à manger, en moins de cinq minutes . ( il faut dire qu'à trois et avec des baguettes … ^^).

La cuisine était bien plus accueillante depuis qu'Harry et Sirius aient décidé de faire un très grand nettoyage du square grimaud . La maison ancestrale des Black ressemblait bien plus à un endroit chaleureux et où il fait bon vivre, rien à voir avec ce dont elle avait l'air lors des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_« -Bien je vous laisse ,_ fut la réplique de Sirius avant qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe. Il partit dans la foulée.

_Bon vu que nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux , que souhaiterais tu faire aujourd'hui Draco?_

_Je pensais envoyé une lettre au Professeur Dumbledore pour savoir si je pouvais revenir à Poudlard en septembre pour faire ma septième année ._

_C'est une bonne idée , la rentrée est trois semaines, mais je suppose que si tu peux retourner à l'école , tu seras toujours surveiller par Potter …. en plus d'envoyer une missive au directeur , j'en écrirais également une pour le juge à ta place, je ne pense pas qu'il sera contre ta réintégration à la vie étudiante mais on ne sais jamais._

_Hum oui tu as raison. ( petit silence). Sev m'accompagneras tu sur le chemin de traverse pour les fournitures?_

_Oui je pourrais acheter des ingrédients en même temps . Le plus dur va être de convaincre Black et Potter._

_Je te parie que le plus emmerdant des deux va être Potter..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: prise de conscience .**

Sirius monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

_°bon d'accord , je dois définitivement devenir fou , Snape et Malfoy aimables et polis , ce n'est pas possible... Quoique moi qui suis sympa avec eux c'est inimaginable ….Pourtant je suis bien réveillé, bon alors il y a plusieurs possibilités : soit je suis cinglé , soit Snape et le blondinet peuvent être gentils , soit ben je sais pas en fait …. Rhaaaa bon allez on va choisir la solution numéro 2 ; qui sait peut être que si on se montre tous moins froid et plus sympathique , cette colocation forcée ne sera pas aussi horrible.°_

Sur ces réflexions , Sirius frappa à la porte d'Harry , et entra sans attendre de réponse.

_-Ça te dis d'aller voler un peu gamin ?_

Harry allongé sur son lit avait appris que son parrain ne comprenait pas le principe de toquer avant d'entrer , mais au fond cela l'amusait , parfois Sirius se comportait comme un adolescent mais pouvait se montrer adulte quand il le fallait.

Souriant de toutes ses dents , Harry se leva d'un bond et criant :

_-Chouette en avant !_

Les deux griffondors sortirent dans le jardin immense de la maison et s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Pendant ce temps les deux vert et argent observaient les moindres recoins de la maison des Black.

Le grenier par exemple ne devait plus être utilisé car seul trônait un ancien bureau et quelques accessoires l'accompagnant.

Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à cette endroit , ils continuèrent leur petite exploration, après tout personne ne leur avait fait visiter le manoir , mais en plus ni Potter ni Black ne leur avaient interdits de se déplacer librement, et c'est bien évidement que l'esprit des serpentards prenait cette absence d'interdiction comme une autorisation à regarder partout !

Ils débouchèrent dans la bibliothèque , cette dernière occupait tout le quatrième étage ! Les deux hommes ne purent résister à l'appel des ouvrages et se lancèrent chacun de leur côté dans la découverte des différents rayons.

Finalement après vingt minutes , Draco rejoignit son parrain:

_« -c'est une vrai merveille cette endroit , je n'en connais pas la plupart ! C'est fantastique et tu as vu le nombre de livres sur les potions et sur les créatures magiques ? Et ceux sur les enchantements? _

_-Draco , tout comme toi j'ai pu avoir un aperçut de ce qui se trouve ici , et je dois dire que la bibliothèque de Black regorge d'écrits que je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de lire.»_

Le blond gratifia son parrain d'un grand sourire.

Chacun mis de côtés les ouvrages qui les intéressaient particulièrement, puis ils s'assirent à une table et entamèrent leur lectures.

Le silence dans la bibliothèque était calme et apaisant.

**Hall du square grimaud:**

_« -Tu sais ce que font nos deux invités ?_ Questionna Harry en crachant le dernier mot.

_je suppose qu'ils doivent être dans leur chambre , vu qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ou presque , _répondit Sirius

Les deux griffondors montèrent et frappèrent aux chambres de Draco et Severus.

_Pas de réponses ,_ constata le plus âgé.

_Ouais tu m'étonnes ils ont du se faire la malle !_

_Harry !,_ s'offusqua l'ancien maraudeur

_Quoi ?! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance et qu'ils ont du profité qu'on ne les surveilles pas pour préparer un mauvais coup ou pour partir!_

_Harry tu délires , ils ne doivent pas être bien loin , _essaya Sirius

_Mais pourquoi tu les défends à la fin ?_

_Et toi qu'est ce que tu as contre eu pour leur mettre la misère du monde sur le dos hein? Ils ont prouvé à plusieurs reprises que ce qu'ils ont fait dans le passé , ils l'ont fait pour aider l'Ordre , pour que Voldemort soit détruit ! _L'héritier des Black commençait à perdre son calme , la mauvaise volonté de son filleul l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

_Ils ne peuvent pas être gentils Sirius , ils ne peuvent pas ! _cria Harry

_Mais pourquoi Harry? Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas être différents de ce qu'ils t'ont montrer durant les années à Poudlard , pourquoi ne peux tu pas imaginer qu'ils aient jouer un rôle ?_ Sirius était totalement perdu par l'attitude d''Harry .

Harry s'en alla rapidement dans sa chambre , laissant Sirius en plan au milieu du couloir.

°_Bon là je dois dire que ça me dépasse totalement... Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'énerve comme ça le gamin , bon je veux bien admettre que savoir qu'on a mal jugé une personne n'est pas bien facile mais bon les deux serpentards ont tout mis en œuvre pour être détestable , c'est plutôt normal … Donc vu qu'ils ont fait semblant d'être d'horribles personnages insupportables, et que maintenant ils sont heu ben relativement sympathiques et courtois , qu'est ce qui dérange tant Harry … Hoo _( et la lumière fut xD )_ ha moins que …. Il va falloir que je vérifie si ma théorie est exacte , pour ça il me faudra l'aide de Snape... _

_Je crois que je deviens cinglé ! Moi Sirius Black , demander de l'aide à Snape ! On aura tout vu_ ! °

Sur ces joyeuses pensées , Sirius partit à la recherche des ses deux colocataires forcés.

Il chercha partout pour finir par la bibliothèque , où il trouva les deux espions plongés dans leur lecture.

_« -Je vois que vous avez trouver la collection de livre de ma famille_, les interpella le maraudeur.

Draco releva la tête précipitamment , alors que Severus ne daigna pas quitter les pages des yeux.

_-Personne ne nous a interdit de venir ici ,_ commença le jeune Malfoy

_-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas Draco , et puis autant que cette pièce servent à quelqu'un,_ rigola Sirius.

_Avez vous trouvez des livres intéressants?_

_-Oui il y a quelques ouvrages qui sont très rares et qui regorge d'informations ou des potions oubliées depuis longtemps_ , répondit Severus, tout en continuant sa lecture.

_-Alors tant mieux ! Personnelement je ne lis que les livres des sections dédiées aux sortilèges et aux créatures magiques. Dites , je suppose que Draco tout comme Harry retournera à Poudlard cette année nan ?_

_-Oui en effet j'ai l'intention d'obtenir mes ASPIC _, enchaina le garçon blond.

_-Dans ce cas , tu auras besoin d'affaires scolaires , que diriez vous d'aller au chemin de traverse vendredi , comme ça nous pourrions sortir un peu d'ici et tu pourras en profiter pour faire tes achats ? Questionna t'il en regardant Draco à la fin de se phrase._

_-Ça tombe bien que tu en parles Black , nous souhaitions te faire part de la même proposition, pour ma part je n'y vois aucune objection. _Severus venait de refermer le grimoire, et s'était lancé dans la conversation.

_-Je suis d'accord moi aussi, ça nous fera tous du bien de sortir un peu._

Le sourire de Draco convainquit son cousin que cette idée d'allée sur le chemin de traverse était excellente. Après tout ils étaient cousins , alors autant faire connaissance et repartir sur des bases seines .

_-Très bien , j'en toucherais deux mots à Harry …. Vous mangez avec nous ce soir. _Enchaina t'il , cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

_-Si Potter accepte notre présence à table , je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne mangerions pas avec vous , _rétorqua Severus.

Les jours suivants passèrent dans une ambiance relativement calme. Harry évitant soigneusement de croiser les deux anciens espions, bien sur ils mangeaient tous ensemble mais l'ambiance était extrêmement tendue.

Le jeudi soir , ils étaient tous à table quand Sirius décida que cela suffisait.

_Bon alors maintenant vous allez m'écoutez ! Est ce que ce que cirque va continuer encore longtemps? J'en ai ma claque de manger dans une ambiance d'enterrement ! Alors Harry tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose parce que pour ton information , c'est toi qui a décidé de faire ta tête d'hippogriffe mal luné ! Et vous deux , continua t'il en désigna les deux serpentards, pas d'entourloupes , pas de mauvaises blagues et pas une insultes !_

_Donc si c'est encore comme ça demain , il est hors de question d'aller au chemin de traverse ! Nan mais ce n'est pas possible ça , est ce que c'est trop demander que tout le monde s'entende et non que vous vous lanciez des sorts dans le dos !_

Sur ce , c'est un Sirius en colère qui parti en claquant la porte de la cuisine.

_-Monsieur Potter ,_ Severus affichait un air contrarié et il parlait avec une voix très sèche_, il semblerait que votre parrain souhaite que nous nous entendions , or cela à l'air de vous paraitre impossible, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de notre côté à Draco et moi, alors je ne vous poserais la question qu'une seule fois monsieur Potter , qu'avons nous fait ces derniers temps pour que vous continuiez à nous vouer autant d'animosité ? _

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre , Severus continua :

_Si c'est pour notre comportement à Poudlard les années passées , sachez Potter , que tout comme vous cette mascarade ne m'amusait guerre et n'enchantait pas Draco , mais en vous pourrissant la vie durant tout ce temps , cela nous a permis de garder ou de mettre notre couverture en place._

_Alors rentrez vous ça dans le crane une bonne fois pour toute Potter , nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis et que cela vous plaise ou non il faudra faire avec!_

_-Premièrement Snape , me pourrir la vie avait l'air de beaucoup vous amuser tout les deux ! Alors ne venez pas me dire que c'était juste pour faire bien auprès de Voldemort , je ne vous croit pas ! _Cria Harry .

_-Potter combien de fois vais je devoir vous répéter que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène pour duper Voldemort , lui apporter de fausses informations ou des informations sans importances pour donner un avantage à l'Ordre , pour que notre rôle d'espion ne soit pas trahi ! _

_Avez vous pensez une seule seconde Potter, au fait que si nous avions été correct envers vous , certains serviteurs du Lord Noir lui auraient rapporté ? Cela aurait paru suspect et nous n'aurions pu communiquer des éléments capitaux à l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Sur ce je crois vous avoir assez vu et surtout entendu pour ce soir._

Severus se leva laissant Draco et Harry seuls.

_-Potter , commença Draco , il faut que tu comprenne que nous vous avons aider , et que pour cela il à fallu jouer un rôle , crois moi ce n'était pas simple tout les jours , car bon une bousculade de temps en temps ce n'est rien , mais insulter des personnes qui ne t'ont rien demander ce n'est pas évident. Mets toi ne serait ce quelques minutes à notre place , qu'aurais tu fais ? _

_Pour remporter cette guerre l'Ordre du Phénix avait besoin d'informations pour posséder plusieurs coup d'avance, malheureusement , pour obtenir ces éléments il a fallu que ma famille soit à l'image de ce que voulait mon grand père , le seul avantage avec l'éducation des sangs purs , est que nous n'avons rien laissé paraître , juste un masque . _

_Quoique tu en dises, tous les serpentards ne sont pas des mangemorts , lors de nos missions, nous découvrions des mangemorts venant des quatre maisons de Poudlard, et dans le même temps que des élèves de Griffondors , Serdaigle , Poufsouffle et des Serpentard porteraient bientôt la marque . Tu as assimilé Serpentard au mal et aux mage noir , mais prend Grindelwald par exemple , il était l'ami de Dumbledore et Pettigrow , n'a t'il pas dupé tes parents et leurs amis ? Pourtant il était à Griffondor..._

_Tu ne devrais pas laisser les préjugés prendre autant d'ampleur dans ton jugement sans connaître tous les fais et en oublier comme tu le fais._

_Bonne soirée Potter . »_

Le jeune serpentard avait parlé d'une voix posée mais résignée.

Draco se leva avec élégance et partit d'une démarche tranquille et fier.

°_J'aurais tout vu je crois , un Snape qui s'énerve et qui n'a pas son habituelle tête impassible , Malfoy qui reste calme et qui parle comme si je ne comprenais rien... Bon d'accord , le dernier des Malfoy a tenu des propos plus que convaincant mais quand même... _

_Le pire c'est que ces jours ci , ils ont été relativement sympa , enfin non , ils ont été polis et corrects , oui voilà c'est exactement ça polis et corrects, il ne faut pas rêver , ils ne seront jamais gentils. _

_Il faudra que je réfléchisse à ces que m'ont dit Snape et Malfoy... _

_Bon allez Harry rassemble ton courage de Griffondor et va voir ton parrain°_

Harry rangea la cuisine d'un coup de baguette puis rejoignit son parrain dans ces appartements.

« -_Sirius je peux entrer _, demanda Harry après avoir frapper trois coup sur la porte en chêne.

_-Oui entre, _entendit il de l'autre côté .

Harry pu voir son parrain assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre , observant le jardin.

_-Heu _° belle entrée en matière Harry , aller tu es un griffondor nan ? ° , Siriu_s je voulais m'excuser pour l'attitude que j'ai les jours passé . J'ai agit de façon totalement stupide je le sais … Mais …_.

Voyant que son filleul ne trouvait pas ses mots , Sirius se mit à parler:

_-En effet tu n'as pas été des plus intelligent dernièrement. Après un court silence il reprit. Tu sais Harry , ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont pu faire ou ce qu'ils ont été par le passé qui compte , mais pourquoi ils ont agit de cette manière et ce qu'ils sont réellement et ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. _

-_Oui peut être , enfin je n'en sais rien. S'ils sont vraiment différents , ça change trop de choses, beaucoup trop de choses …_

-_Des choses dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé par hasard _? Suggéra Sirius , le regard remplit de malice.

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ , s'emporta bien trop rapidement le jeune Potter.

_-Ho que si tu vois de quoi je parles, veux tu que je t'aide ?_

…_.._

-_Qui ne répond pas consent hihi, bon alors gamin, je vais te dire ce que je sais , après tout Remus pense la même chose , il faut dire que niveau discrétion tu as encore à apprendre . N'aurais tu pas oublié de me dire que tu avais une petite préférence pour les jeunes hommes ? Jeunes hommes blonds qui plus est?_

Le visage d'Harry prit une joli teinte tomate trop mure.

_-Est ce que c'est pour cette raison que tu ne veux pas accepter les changements de Malfoy ? _

_-Peut être _, fut la réponse presque inaudible du jeune griffondor.

_-Bon alors mon ptit gars va falloir changer ton comportement si tu veux que le blondinet te remarque autrement... Bien , je pense que tu devrais commencer dès demain lorsque nous irons au chemin de traverse._

_Halalala plutôt que de m'en parler hein … le sourire de l'ancien maraudeur attégneit ses oreilles à présent._

_-Hermione m'a dit que l'homosexualité ne posait pas de soucis dans le monde sorcier , mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet...et oui je sais bien que Draco ne me voit que comme un imbécile méchant et plein de préjugé_s.

_-Allez , t'inquiète pas Harry , on va lui faire voir qui tu es vraiment à Malfoy Junior. Et en effet l'homosexualité ne pose aucun soucis chez les sorciers , et je sais que c'est difficile d'aborder un sujet comme celui ci... _

_-Ho , oui il est vrai que toi et Snape ... ._

_-J'ai perdu toutes mes chances avec Severus , en agissant comme un idiot , alors ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs._

_-Merci Sirius._

_-De rien gamin. _

Harry regagna sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son parrain. Il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour prouver à Draco qui il était vraiment.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes de santé et beaucoup de travail avec mes cours... Enfin bref je suis désolée d'avoir temps tardé. Voici la suite, le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais les suivants seront plus longs c'est promis!**

**Le chemin de traverse**

Le lendemain Harry se leva de bonne humeur et bien décidé à modifier son comportement vis à vis des deux serpentards.

Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner après s'être lavé et habillé.

En entrant dans la cuisine il découvrit les verts et argents déjà attablés .

« -_Heu Bonjour_ , commença Harry

Draco et Severus relevèrent la tête dans sa direction avec un air surpris sur le visage .

_-Bonjour Potter_ , répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils continuèrent leur repas tandis qu'Harry se servit puis s'installa.

-V_ous savez à quelle heure nous partons ?_ Questionna le jeune griffondor

_-Non , Black ne nous a rien dit ,_ renseigna Severus.

_-Hum d'accord _se renfrogna Harry.

Sirius arriva dans une cuisine silencieuse et décida que cette ambiance ne lui plaisait pas.

_-Vous avez bien dormi?_

_-Oui et toi Sirius ?_ Harry fut ravi quand son parrain arriva.

_-Oui oui ._

Le sourire de Sirius ne le quitta pas de tout le petit déjeuner et il n'arrêta pas de parler .

_-Black, a quelle heure partons nous pour le chemin de traverse _? L'interrogea le maitre de potion.

_-Et bien comme nous sommes tous prêts, nous pourrons partir d'ici une demie heure si cela vous convient._

_-Ça ne me pose pas de soucis. _

_-Ni à mo_i continua Draco.

_-Pareil parrain._

_-Très bien alors dans 30 min tout le monde dans le hall. »_

Ils se retrouvèrent exactement trente minutes plus tard dans l'entrée. Tous étant prêts.

Sirius prit la parole :

_« -Bon alors vous deux ( regard en direction des deux vert et argent) , surtout vous restez avec nous , vous ne vous éloigner pas on ne sait jamais. Avant que vous ne protestiez, je sais que ce n'est pas terrible comme situation mais premièrement c'est dans les conditions de votre « libération » et deuxièmement si nous rencontrons le moindre problème,nous pourrons transplanner ici avec vous._

_Je transplane avec Snape et toi avec Malfoy._

_Bon si tout est ok on y va. »_

Et sans attendre , Sirius ouvrit la porte et invita les trois autres à sortir.

Une fois dehors, il empoigna le bras de Severus et parti pour le chemin de traverse. Harry en fit autant avec Draco.

Quand ils furent tous arrivés , Sirius reprit la parole:

_« -Bon par quoi commençons nous ?_

_-Si cela ne dérange personne , j'aimerais bien aller chez Fleury et Bott en premier, e_nchaîna Draco.

-I_l faudrait que je passe chez l'apothicaire mais peut importe quand_, répondit Severus.

_-Harry?_ Questionna l'ancien maraudeur.

_-Je dois aller au magasin de quidditch et aller à la librairie, après j'aimerais bien aller chercher des confiseries chez Zonko et aller voir Fred et Georges ._

_-Bien alors nous allons à la librairie , puis chez l'apothicaire , suivit du magasin de quidditch ,Zonko et après nous irons voir les jumeaux. »_

La petite troupe partie faire ses emplettes .

Ils avaient terminé leurs achats et allèrent rendre visite au jumeaux Weasley . La boutique de farce et attrape regorgeait de monde et renfermait bien de choses : bonbons donnant envie de vomir, bonbons fièvre, filtres d'amour, potions pour avoir les oreilles qui changent de formes, et une multitudes d'autres inventions.

« - _Harry ! _Interpella Fred

_Bien et toi ? _répondit l'intéressé

_Oh mais je vois que tu es venu accompagné _, remarqua Georges.

-_Salut les jumeaux_, apostropha Sirius.

-_Hello Sirius ! c_lamèrent les deux roux en cœur. »

Severus hocha la tête dans leur direction puis regarda les produit.

« _- Bonjour,_ les saluât Draco

-_Oh mais c'est Malfoy fils_ !

-_Mais oui Fred , c'est bien lui, la fouine de l'ordre!_

-J_e ne sais pas si dois prendre cela comme un compliment ou comme une blague._

_Humm je dirais que c'est _… commença Fred

-_Un compliment _! Termina son frère_. Et un compliment de Weasley c'est important_ , continua t-il avec un grand sourire.

Étonné Draco sourit en retour aux jumeaux farceurs.

Les habitants du square Grimaud discutèrent de tout et de rien avec les deux roux puis vagabondèrent dans les divers rayonnages.

Draco revint vers les jumeaux Weasley après avoir parcourus leur boutique.

_-Je suis impressionné par ce que vous inventé ! _Les aborda t-il. _En particuliers vos faux d'artifices animés, je me souviens du dragon que vous aviez lancé à travers l'école quand le crapaud rose était présent ._

Les deux frères rigolèrent face à appellation de Dolores Ombrage qui avait été détesté de tout les élèves de Poudlard quand elle fut nommé Grand Inquisitrice, tout ça pour que le ministère contrôle l'école.

_-S' ils te plaisent tant, tu pourras venir voir comment nous les fabriquons et peut être que nous pourrons en faire ensemble _ commença Fred avec un grand sourire

_-Après tout les nouvelles idées sont les bienvenues, bien que nos cerveaux soient très productifs ,_ termina Georges.

Ils rigolèrent un peu, parlant des aventures des jumeaux à l'école de sorcellerie et des tours qu'ils avaient joué au personnels.

_-Alors , la vie au square Grimaud n'est pas trop dure? questionna Georges._

Le visage de Draco se ferma , et il perdit de son sourire. Cependant il reprit contenance rapidement.

-_On va dire que ça se passe bien en vue des antécédents que nous avons Potter et moi et de ceux de Sirius et de Severus. _

_-Draco nous y allons_, les interrompit Severus.

_-Nous reprendrons cette conversation,_ dit Fred avec un clin d'œil en direction du blond.

Draco soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre d'avantage aux questions pertinentes des jumeaux, remercia intérieurement son parrain pour cette intervention inopinée.

_-A plus tard et votre magasin est génial!_Sur ces paroles le serpentard rejoignit les autres dehors.

Mais au grand dame de Draco, il n'y avait pas que les trois autres personnes devant le magasin de farces et attrapes.

° Par Merlin, je dois être maudit, le dernier mâle Weasley et Granger , oui oui Granger, nous avons appris à nous apprécier lors de nos recherches à la bibliothèque. Et pour couronner le tout la belette femelle... Mais c'est que cette gourdasse de rouquine drague Potter sans gène! °

Draco n'alla pas plus loin dans ses réflexions, une explosion retentit suivit de plusieurs autres, engendrant un véritable brouillard de poussière et de gravas. Tous les membres du groupes s'étaient retourné face à l'attaque, baguettes levées, les sorts près à être formulés, dos à la boutique de farces et attrapes, ils limitaient les angles d'attaques, chacun d'eux surveillant une direction.

Des silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent du nuages, des mangemorts.


	10. Chapter 9

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! merci de continuer de suivre mon histoire ( qui est un peu bancale parfois).

Vos commentaires mon fait énormément plaisir.

Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaire .

Je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre qui devrait être posté d'ici une quinzaine de jours.

A très vite !

* * *

Tous les membres du groupes s'étaient retourné face à l'attaque, baguettes levées, les sorts près à être formulés, dos à la boutique de farces et attrapes, ils limitaient les angles d'attaques, chacun d'eux surveillant une direction.

Des silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent du nuages, des mangemorts.

**Retour du chemin de traverse**.

Les passants s'étaient soit réfugiés ( majoritairement les femmes avec leurs enfants ou des personnes trop jeunes) soit avaient dégainé leur baguettes et s'attaquaient à de petits groupes de mangemorts qui détruisaient tout.

Le gros des mangemorts se trouvaient devant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les sorts fusèrent dans les deux sens, plusieurs mangemorts furent touchés mais un sort de découpe toucha Ginny Weasley au bras gauche.

Le restant des mangemorts pris la fuite quand ils virent que l'avantage étaient à l'ennemie, ils disparurent en transplanant.

Severus et Draco s'approchèrent des personnes masquées qui avaient été neutralisées, sans que personne ne remarque leur départ.

« -_Tout le monde va bien ?_ Demanda Sirius en passant son regard sut tout le monde.

-_Je suis blessée à l'épaule ,_ vint la réponse de Ginny.

_-Je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste,_ dit Ron .

_-Tu dois rester avec Hermione, Harry peut m'emmener , n'est pas Harry ?_ Minauda t-elle .

_-Heu et bien oui d'accord,_ Harry ne savait pas trop comment agir avec Ginny, ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis longtemps mais le comportement de la rousse le laissait perplexe.

_-Sirius , je part avec … »_ commença le Survivant, mais s'apercevant qu'il parlait dans le vide, chercha son parrain, qu'il repéra plus loin, vers le groupe de mangemorts à terre, près des deux serpentards.

Du côté de Severus et Draco.

_« -Je croyais qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de mangemorts libres …_

-_Depuis quand crois tu tous ce qui se raconte Draco? _Dit sarcastiquement Severus.

_-Avec tous les mangemorts qu'il y avait avec nous à Azkaban... enfin je ne sais pas je ne pensais pas qu'autant avaient échappé aux raids anti-mangemorts. Bon en tous cas tout ceux là ceux neutralisés_. »

En effet tous les mangemorts mis KO par les sorts étaient ligotés.

_« -Hum merci de les avoir attaché, _dit l'héritier des Black, qui venait de rejoindre les deux anciens détenus.

-_De rien Black, il valait mieux le faire avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits_, répondit le maitre de potion. »

L'ancien évadé d'Azkaban, fixait son cousin, celui ci paraissait bien pâle.

_°Arrête un peu de te faire des films tout seul, il n' a surement rien ce gosse, pas assez mangé ce matin et le combat l'aura épuisé, mouais il est quand même rudement pâlot le blondinet°_

_« -Ça va Draco? _Questionna Sirius, tout de même inquiet.

Severus se retourna aux mots de l'ancien Maraudeur et détailla son filleul, en effet Draco n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

_-Oui oui tout va bien,_ répondit l'héritier Malfoy. »

Plus Severus regardait Draco, plus il lui semblait que le blond souffrait, de plus il mentait l'effronté, il osait lui mentir à lui son parrain !

_« -Draco arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien s'il te plait , tu sais que je déteste ce genre de comportement de griffondor !_

_-Hein !_ S'offusqua Sirius . Mais il n'alla pas plus loin dans ces protestations, Draco s'effondra.

Le potionniste fondit sur le jeune serpentard et l'examina rapidement, il avait été touché par un sort de découpe assez puissant étant donné le profondeur et la taille de la plaie.

_-Qu'est qu'il a ?_ Sirius tournait autour de Severus qui essayait de soigner la blessure du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-_Ho Snape tu vas me répondre oui !_

-L_a ferme Black, je suis occupé !_ Trancha t-il. »

La plaie se referma progressivement, quand Severus eut terminé , le buste de Draco ne portait plus aucune trace de la plaie.

Harry vit son parrain parler avec les deux serpentards , quelques instants après Draco tombait au sol. Le gryffondor se précipita vers le petit groupe laissant en plant les autres rouges et or.

°_ je n'y crois pas ! Harry me laisse pour aller vers cette saleté de fouine ! C'est moi qui suis blessée, pas l'autre con! Il fait juste semblant ! Il va falloir que je sorte le grand jeu pour qu'Harry se rende compte que Je suis celle qui lui faut ! Après tout , je mérite d'être avec le Survivant ! °_

_« Sirius que ce passe t-il, _demanda Harry en arrivant.

_-Il a été touché par un sort Potter , arrêté un peu d'être idiot pour une fois _!dit Severus d'un ton sec.

_-Ho ça va Snape, en plus je suis certain qu'il n'a rien ! La seule personne réellement blessée c'est Ginny ! _

_Alors retourne vers ta rouquine Potter_, fit d'une voix faible Draco qui grâce aux soins de Severus s'était réveillé , bien qu'encore très faible à cause de la perte de sang.

°_ A quoi t'attendais tu Draco, bien sur que Potter est amoureux de la belette femelle, jamais il ne t'aimera, jamais il ne sera intéressé par toi, un serpentard et par dessus tout un Malfoy°._

Draco souffrait, pas à cause de sa blessure nan, il ne sentait plus rien, mais il souffrait à cause d'Harry Potter.

_-Malfoy ! Tu... tu es réveillé ? _

Harry était surpris, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, il savait que Ginny n'avait qu'une égratignure à l'épaule , mais Snape n'avait pas voulu lui répondre et il avait souhaité le faire réagir, mais à la place de l'horrible maître de potion, c'est Draco qui avait répondu d'une voix acide.

-_Black , peux tu nous ramener au manoir,_ questionna le blond, ignorant le Survivant et ignorant la douleur qui pulsait dans sa poitrine.

_-Heu oui pas de soucis_.

_-Je m'occupe de Malfoy,_ affirma Harry

.

_-Ho et tu laisserais ta fiancée sans soin Potter ?_ Ironisa Draco

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le reste de leur petit groupe les avait rejoint.

°_et revoilà cette saleté de rouquine... c'est ça fait ton air innocent la garce, à part Potter, on sait tous que la plupart des mecs de Poudlard sont passés dans son lit à cette idiote !_° Draco fulmina en voyage la dernière des Weasley faire les yeux doux au survivant.

_-Harry, tu m'accompagnes à sainte mangouste,_ demanda Ginny en papillonnant des yeux.

_-Heu je suis désolé Gin, mais je ne peux pas laisser Malfoy seul et _

_-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire que ce sale serpentard reste seul , on s'en fiche de …_ interrompit-elle.

_-Ginny arrête de dire n'importe quoi, intervint Ron, à la grande surprise de tous, Les serpentards nous ont aidés autant que n'importe qui, et il n'y avait pas que des serpentards dans les rangs de Voldemort._

Hermione regardait fièrement son petit ami, auquel elle adressa un sourire radieux. Severus et Sirius observait Ronald Weasley comme si il lui était poussé une seconde tête, Harry lui était sur les fesses qu'une tirade comme celle ci vienne de son meilleur ami.

-_Je savais que tu avais craqué sur mon animagus tigre_, dit Drago en se retenant d'afficher un sourire oreilles.

A l'étonnement de tous Ron se mit à rigoler et sourit au blond quand il se calma.

_-Ho oui ta forme de gros chaton me plait tu le sais bien plaisanta le roux._

_-Et oui Malfoy, en gros chat ronronnant c'est la plus belle chose _

-_Et la plus marrante que nous pourrions voir _! Chantonnèrent les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient venus vers les autres .

-_Bien maintenant que tout le monde sais que les Weasley apprécient les félins , pourrions nous rentrer Black, je dois donner des potions à mon filleul. _

-_Oui oui , j'ai bien compris Snape, et dans ce cas, Hermione, toi et les Weasley aller au Terrier, rassurer Arthur et Molly, ha il faut aussi que Ginny voit un médicomage. Je vous contact par cheminette pour qu'on se réunisse, je m'occupe des membres de l'ordre. »_

Sirius saisit le bras de Severus et d'un signe de tête indiqua à Harry d'en faire de même avec Draco, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, et ils transplanèrent.

En arrivant au Square Grimmaud, Harry du retenir Draco qui était faible, Severus s'empressa d'aller chercher les potions dans ses réserves cachées, Sirius sur les talons.

« -_Black! Que fais tu dans mes jambes ? _

_-Je te signale que Draco fait également partie de ma famille, et que je ne tiens pas à subir la fureur de ses parents..._

_-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, la colère de Lucius est impressionnante mais couplée à celle de Narcissa, c'est dévastateur... »_

Les deux adultes eurent un frisson en imaginant le couple Malfoy s'ils ne soignaient pas correctement Draco.

De son côté Harry avait aidé le serpentard à s'allonger sur un des canapé du salon. Il s'inquiétait pour le blond, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître.

Draco avait fermé les yeux, un mal de tête avait fait son apparition, et le fait que Potter s'inquiète pour la rouquine le rendait malade, et il ne pouvait rien y faire, jamais Potter ne le verrais comme il le souhaitais, après tout le survivant étant amoureux de la belette femelle.

Severus et l'ancien maraudeur, redescendirent au salon, le professeur de potion fit avaler divers mélanges à son filleul et termina par une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour qu'il puisse récupérer plus rapidement. Quand Draco fut endormi, le maître des cachots de Poudlard le porta dans sa chambre.

Resté seul avec Harry, Sirius prit la parole:

-_ Tu n'aurais pas du lui parlé comme ça toute à l'heure, nous savons tout les deux que tu mentais_.

_-Je sais c'était totalement stupide mais je ne savais pas quoi faire !_

_-Et lui parlé de ton pseudo intérêt pour Ginny était une très bonne idée, _ironisa Sirius.

-_Oui j'ai merdé sérieusement, et il va falloir que j'arrange les choses parce que là c'est très mal parti._

Harry était triste, il voulait juste passé du temps avec le blond et non pas se le mettre à dos, il avait merdé et il le savait.

_-Hum , on peut dire que tu as utilisé une très mauvaise stratégie, le Black et le Malfoy sont connus pour être possessifs et jaloux, ces cartes ne marcheront pas pour le séduire, trouves autres choses comme être gentil, ça devrait aller beaucoup mieux._

-_Tu crois ?_ Le visage d'Harry était plein d'espoir.

-J'en suis certain gamin. Si tu veux on mettra au point un plan infaillible pour que ton blondinet te tombe dans les bras lui sourit son parrain. Déjà demain tu seras gentil et aimable avec lui et ne parle plus de Ginny.

Severus arriva dans le salon à ce moment précis et annonça qu'il allait se laver.

Sirius prévint tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix qu'une réunion aurait lieu au Square Grimaud le lendemain à dix heures, puis il parla un moment avec Dumbledore de la réunion et de la santé du jeune Malfoy, dont les parents seraient présent le lendemain.

Quand il eut terminé, Harry s'était laver et que lui et Severus avaient préparé le repas il était plus de dix neuf heures, la journée fut bien remplie.

-_Merci d'avoir tout préparer._

_-De rien Black, Potter est bien meilleur en cuisine qu'en potion, _parla calmement et gentille ment Severus.

Le diner se passa dans un silence calme et serein. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils montèrent se coucher, la journée suivante s'annonçant longue et pénible.


	11. Chapter 10

Sirius prévint tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix qu'une réunion aurait lieu au Square Grimaud le lendemain à dix heures, puis il parla un moment avec Dumbledore de la réunion et de la santé du jeune Malfoy, dont les parents seraient présent le lendemain.

Quand il eut terminé, Harry s'était laver et que lui et Severus avaient préparé le repas il était plus de dix neuf heures, la journée fut bien remplie.

-_Merci d'avoir tout préparer._

_-De rien Black, Potter est bien meilleur en cuisine qu'en potion, _parla calmement et gentille ment Severus.

Le diner se passa dans un silence calme et serein. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils montèrent se coucher, la journée suivante s'annonçant longue et pénible.

**Chapitre 10 : réunion à l'ancien quartier général .**

Le lendemain, Harry pensait être le premier lever, en effet il était à peine 6h45 quand il avait ouvert les yeux, pourtant en arrivant dans la cuisine il vit Snape en train de boire un café et il pouvait entendre Sirius s'affairer dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se prépara à manger en silence puis s'installa.

Sirius débarqua dans la pièce à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

_-Déjà levé Harry?_ interrogea t-il, étonné que son filleul se soit réveillé si tôt, lui qu'il fallait tiré du lit habituellement ( quoique en réalité, c'était relativement normal d'être un lève tard quand on est , ou était dans la maison griffondor.)

_-Pour une fois je n'aurais pas à me presser pour être prêt à l'heure ,_ répondit en souriant le jeune brun.

_-Au fait Severus, je t'ai laissé des potions pour Draco dans le salon, je ne savais pas si tu en avais assez ou non._

_-Merci Black, c'est très aimable de ta part. D'ailleurs, je vais aller m'occuper de lui et voir comment il va avant que ses parents n'arrivent. Nous serons tous les deux présents pour la réunion »_

_._

Sur ces dernières paroles, le maître de potion se leva et quitta la cuisine [ ha oui alors les petits déjeuners je me suis dit qu'ils pouvaient bien les prendre dans la cuisine , bon d'accord, il y a une salle à manger au Square Grimaud, enfin peut être pas qu'une d'ailleurs, faudra que je me renseigne... et petite précision, Sirius et Harry préfère se débrouiller sans elfes de maison, car avec la magie le ménage et tout c'est vite fait, et pour les repas, ils aiment cuisiner , voili voilou, je m'en vais ^^' ]

_« -C'est quelle serait presque sympathique quand elle le veut la chauve souris_, ricana l'héritier Potter.

_-Méfie toi de ce que tu dis Harry._

_-Je ne faisais que plaisanter Sirius _, remarqua Harry, j_e sais bien qu'il n'a fait que semblant d'être un détestable, odieux et horrible personnage durant toutes ces années mais si on ne peux même plus rigoler_, se vexa faussement Harry.

_-Et tu te crois malin hein gamin_, rigola à son tour le maraudeur. »

Ils finirent de déjeuner dans une ambiance joviale, ensuite ils finirent de préparer la maison pour la réunion, dont les membres présents allaient bientôt arriver.

De son côté , Severus après un détour par le salon pour prendre les portions, était arrivé à la chambre de Draco, et y trouva un tigre près à lui sauter à la gorge quand il franchi le pat de la porte sans prévenir de son arrivée.

Heureusement pour lui, Draco le reconnu rapidement et s'assit attendant la suite des évènements.

° _Bon ça commence bien, l'attaque d'hier a ravivé des souvenirs déjà trop présents, allez Severus, si tu ne t'occupes pas correctement de leur fils, Lucius et Narcissa, bien que tu sois leur ami, te feront la peau_° sur ces joyeuses pensées, le professeur entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

_« -Draco, ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir ton parrain_,engagea t-il d'une voie posée et calme, mais quelque peu moqueuse.

_-Ho ça va, tu n'avais qu'a frapper avant d'entrer comme un sauvage_, parla Draco qui avait repris apparence humaine.

_Je t'ai connu meilleur langage Draco , se moqua Snape, et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu t'es transformé à mon arrivée, et ne me ment pas_ , continua t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

_-Pourtant je t'avais donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve il me semble_, réfléchit à voix haute Severus.

_-Et tu sais que la potion n'inhibe pas les instincts de survie que Nous avons acquis dans le manoir de Voldemort, c'est même toi qui m'a appris à me protéger au cas où avec des centaines d'heures d'entrainements et qui m'a donner des potions, poisons et autres en dose minime pour que mon organisme puisse se défendre?_

_-Certes mais je n'y ai pas pensé hier, tiens voici des potions revitalisante et de régénération. Prépares toi, nous devons être prêts pour la réunion de l'ordre et comme je suis persuadé que tes parents vont s'arranger pour venir ici bien avant tout les autres pour être avec toi, il serait préférable que tu sois présentables. Je te laisse vingt minutes , retrouves moi dans le salon. »_

Une fois que Severus fut parti, Draco pris les potions, alla se doucher, s'habilla, et retrouvas son parrain dans le salon dix huit minutes plus tard.

Dans le salon ne se trouvait pas que son parrain, mais comme le vit Draco, il y avait Dumbledore, ses parents et son cousin.

Lucius et Narcissa se jetèrent sur leur fils et lui posèrent des dizaines de questions, bien que l'héritier de la famille Malfoy soit heureux de voir ses parents , ces derniers allaient le tuer à force de le serrer comme ça. Quand il peut s'éloigner un peu d'eux, il prit la parole :

«_Père, Mère, je suis très heureux que vous soyez ici. Pour répondre à toutes vos questions, je vais bien, oui j'ai été touché par un sort hier , mais c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du faire attention et maintenir mon charme de bouclier, Severus m'a soigné , je n'ai plus rien , il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter. »_

Il avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite, espérant calmé l'angoisse de ses parents. Il fut scruté pendant quelques secondes, de la tête aux pieds, par Lucius et Narcissa, qui satisfaient de leur examen prirent place dans un canapé, Draco s'assit entre ses parents.

Ils discutèrent tous les trois un moment, prenant des nouvelles. Sirius et Severus parlaient entre eux dans un coin de la pièce, tous ceci sous l'œil amusé du directeur de Poudlard. ( je peux développer les conversations si vous le souhaitez ^^)

C'est Dumbledore qui les sortis de leur bulle respectives :

_« -Mes amis, il est temps d'accueillir les membres de l'ordre. »_

Sur cette courte phrase, il se leva, invitant silencieusement les autres personnes à le suivre, ce qu'elles firent.

Ils rejoignirent la cuisine où Harry se trouvait en compagnie de la famille Weasley et du couple Remus Tonks.

Harry était en grande discussion avec le loup garou et sa femme, ignorant superbement Ginny Weasley, qui s'était assise en face de lui. Arthur Weasley parlait énergiquement avec Hermione et Ron d'objets moldus, Bill et Charlie regardaient un ancien document sur les dragons, et les jumeaux complotaient dans le coins opposé de la cuisine, Percy travaillait au ministère et ne souhaitait pas faire partie de l'ordre, bien qu'il passe quelques informations sur les déplacements et conférences du ministre.

Molly préparait de quoi manger ce qui fit sourire les nouveaux arrivant, elle connaissait très bien la demeure, et la cuisine était devenue son repaire , de plus ses plats étaient excellents.

_« -Veux tu un coup de mains Molly?_ « Proposa Sirius.

Tous ceux présents dans la cuisine se tournèrent vers l'entrée, ils n'avaient pas vu le groupe arriver.

La matriarche de la famille Weasley fondit sur eux et les salua tous chaleureusement, et à étonnement générale, les Malfoy furent polis et très aimables avec elle, Arthur se leva et vient à son tour saluer le groupe. Quand le regroupement fut terminé, Sirius fit apparaître du thé. Molly déposa des assiettes de petits gâteaux, et ils attendirent tranquillement que les différents membres de l'ordre arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Le premier arrivé fut Kingsley Shacklebolt suivit d'Arabella Figg puis vinrent Neville et Augusta Londubat , les professeurs Minerva Mcgonagal Filius Flitwick, Rolanda Bibine Poppy Pomfresh et Rubeus Hagrid puis Amelia Bones ,Alastor Maugrey , Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood et son père Xenophilius Lovegood,.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, la réunion commença. Dumbledore leur parla de l'attaque qui avait eut lieu au chemin de traverse la veille et remercia les élèves ainsi que Sirius et Severus de leur implication dans la bataille et l'arrestation de néo mangemorts.

La réunion près de trois heures, et finalement tous s'étaient mis d'accord sur ces différents points :

-Dumbledore a interrogé les néo mangemorts arrêtés sur le chemin de traverse, ils sont jeunes et ne portent la marques des ténèbres, en revanche ils appartiennent tous à des familles liées à Voldermort et dont au moins un membre et à Azkaban.

-les néo mangemorts sont soit des personnes non marquées soit elles n'ont pas été arrêtée, ils sont déterminés, et d'après interrogatoires, ils seraient une soixantaine.

-Des membres de l'odre survveilleraient les familles et amis des personnes capturées, des gardent seront effectuées sur aux endroits susceptibles d'être attaqués.

- les anciens espions seront surveillés, au cas où une attaque serait menée contre eux.

-les élèves qui retournent à Poudlard écouteront et prêteront attention à tout ce qu'il se dit dans l'école.

Tonks et Remus, Luna Dean, Seamus et Neville et sa grand-mère, ainsi que la famille Weasley resta au Square Grimaud après la réunion.

Si les griffondors et la serdaigle étaient contents de se revoir, Draco préféra lire dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque de la maison, les autres étant resté dans le salon. Les adultes se trouvaient dans la cuisine.

Dans le salon les discussions allaient bon train:

« -_ Pas trop dur de devoir cohabiter avec la chauve-souris et la fouine_ ? interrogea Dean

-_et bien, ça pourrait être pire _commença Harry, _mais on arrive plus ou moins à s'entendre donc bon …_

_-Mon pauvre Harry, être obligé d'être avec ces sales vicieux serpentards_, dit Ginny, m_ais tu sais que si tu as besoin je suis là_, lui murmura-t-elle.

_-Ginny, il serait temps que tu comprennes qu'ils ont fait semblant durant toutes ces années_, se fâcha un peu Ron.

_-Il n'a pas tort petite Gi_n, approuvèrent les jumeaux.

_-C'est trop facile, ils ont tout fait pour nous pourrir la vie et vous les défendez ? Ils n'ont pas fait semblant, je suis sure qu'ils ont adoré nous martyriser en particulier Harry ! Ils devraient être à Azkaban et pas en liberté !_ S'emporta la plus jeune de la famille Weasley. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry dans l'espoir d'avoir son soutient, les autres regardaient la scène, d'un côté Ginny avec son avis tranché sur les verts et argents, et de l'autre ses frères qui n'avaient pas l'air de partager son opinion et au milieu de tout cela Harry qui semblait être en désaccord avec la benjamine du groupe.

Alors qu'Harry allait parler, Luna prit la parole :

_« -Peut-être ne devrais tu pas juger ces personnes_, elle s'adressait à Ginny de son éternelle voix sereine et lointaine mais cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'y portait plus attention, _tu ne les connais pas. Tu les juges et les critiques, pourtant ils nous ont aidé au péril de leur vie, penses-tu vraiment qu'ils n'ont pas souffert comme tous ceux qui ont fait la guerre ? Tu oublies également qu'à chaque insulte, chaque regard, vous répliquiez »._

Tous regardèrent la jeune femme blonde qui se leva à la fin de sa tirade et sorti de la pièce.

Tu sais Gin, Luna a raison, enchaina Harry, nous sommes aussi coupables que Malfoy pour les guerres stupides entre maisons, pour Snape , tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que j'ai vu lors des cours d'occlumencie , certes il a été une véritable ordure avec moi , mais entre son rôle d'espion et ce qu'il a vécu, je peux comprendre, s'il avait été sympa avec moi , cela aurait éveillé des soupçons, mais tout ce temps il a fait de son mieux pour me protéger alors oui ils ont le droits d'être libres . Il avait parlé d'une voie contrôlée mais légèrement teintée de colère.

Hermione le regarda comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose, Harry n'aima pas ça , en effet quand la jeune femme avait ce regard il s'en suivait toujours une discussion plus ou moins sensible.

Ginny n'insista pas, ou tout du moins n'en eu pas le temps, Seamus proposa d'aller dans le jardin, et pourquoi pas une partie de quidditch , tous approuvèrent, même Hermione.

De son côté, Luna entra dans la bibliothèque et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de Draco. Ce dernier leva la tête vers la jeune femme.

« -_Il y a longtemps que nous n'avions pas discuté Luna._

_-Oui ,_ lui répondit la blonde en souriant. »

Draco se rappelait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, quelque temps après s'être fait marqué, il sortait d'une entrevue avec Dumbledore et il devait faire des recherches sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, alors qu'il était dans la bibliothèque Luna s'était approchée, et lui avait tendu un ouvrage.

Draco avait regardé la jeune femme comme si elle était d'une autre planète et saisit finalement le livre, il l'ouvra et parcouru le sommaire, l'ouvrage contenait peu d'informations sur ce qu'il cherchait mais qui en contenait tout de même. Il avait regardé Luna qui lui avait dit « _tu n'es pas ce que tu montres, personne ne le voit et c'est dommage. … Si tu veux je peux t'aider dans tes recherches ?_ » et depuis la proposition de la serdaigle , ils se rencontraient régulièrement. Draco et Luna devinrent amis.

Draco la présenta même à ses trois amis serpentards en qui il avait entièrement confiance : Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Tous s'appréciaient et que la serdaigle fasse confiance aux serpentards leur fit grand plaisir.

Luna et Théodore se mirent ensemble, seuls les trois serpentards étaient au courant de leur relation, puis Luna mis son père dans la confidence, père qui fut ravi pour elle, et qui après avoir parlé avec les quatre verts et argents séparément, jugea que sa fille avait comme toujours fait le bon choix.

Leur groupe étonnant se retrouvait régulièrement, la spontanéité de la jeune blonde les surprenant encore, car même si elle paraissait rêveuse et insouciante, en réalité elle était très observatrice, perspicace et d'une grande intelligence, mais son air d'être dans les nuages à longueur de temps en trompait plus d'un et cela l'arrangeait bien.

Les deux amis restèrent un moment sans parler, puis Luna prit la parole :

«-_Il ne te déteste pas tu sais_.

Draco savait que le « il » faisait référence à Harry,

«-_Peut-être as-tu raison, mais même s'il ne me déteste pas, jamais il n'aura à mon égard les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui_.

-_Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi Draco, on ne sait jamais ce que peuvent penser les gens, continua-t-elle pas le moins du monde perturbée._

_-Sauf si tu rentres dans leur esprits,_ ironisa le serpentard.

_-Ce n'est pas une solution, et on peut montrer ce que l'on souhaite à celui qui s'introduit dans notre tête._

Draco resta silencieux quelques instant.

_-J'aimerais que tu ais raison, mais j'ai bien peur que cette fois tu trompes._

Luna lui sourit, et alla chercher un livre, puis chacun se plongea dans sa lecture et dans ses pensées.

Dehors Harry réfléchissait :

_° Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai défendu devant tout le monde, et vu le regard d'Hermione elle se doute de quelque chose… Bon si ça se trouve elle ne sait pas que Draco me plait hein donc pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour rien°._

Harry se concentra sur la partie de quiddicth, le vif d'or d'entrainement avait été lâché, les autres joueurs se passant le souafle, Ron gardait les but improvisés.

Le jardin ou plutôt le terrain de la maison était immense, et il fallut travailler dur pour lui redonner un aspect de jardin, car quand Harry et Sirius avait vu ce qui les attendait, ils s'étaient un peu découragés, mais ils se mirent à la tâche et le terrain vague envahit de mauvaises ou de hautes herbes devint un jardin agréable avec un petit étang, un petit bosquet mais il n'avait pas aménagé de terrain de quidditch quoi cela pourrait se faire plus tard.

Hermione regardait ses amis jouer, ils s'amusaient bien. Elle était heureuse, la guerre était terminée, enfin presque car il y avait ces néo mangemorts qui voulaient se venger, mais sinon tout allait bien, elle et Ron filaient le parfait amour, sa famille se portait bien, et les espions de l'ordre avaient pu être libéré, cela la soulageait, après tout ils avaient beaucoup donnés eux aussi dans cette guerre.

En revanche, le comportement de Ginny l'étonnait, elle essayait de charmer Harry alors qu'ils avaient rompu bien avant que les grandes bataillent n'éclatent, de ce que leur avait dit Harry, leur rupture aurait eu lieu trois mois avant qu'ils ne partent chercher les horcruxes, Harry lui avait également avoué (Ron risquant de mal le prendre) qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir aimé Ginny, enfin si mais plus comme une amie, mais pas comme la personne que l'on aime.

Elle n'avait pas été étonnée, Harry était sorti avec Ginny car c'est ce que tout le monde attendait, et bien sûr ça avait été un échec, pour elle il était évidant qu'Harry n'était pas attiré pas les femmes , il avait besoin d'amour et de protection, un protection plus virile que celle qu'une femme puisse apportée, elle l'avait compris et était certaine qu'Harry savait qu'il était homosexuel, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il souhaite en parler, d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle vérifie une idée, de ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu depuis la cinquième année à Poudlard la travaillait, elle pensait qu'Harry était très attiré par un certain serpentard blond, mais elle lui ferait part de son avis quand ils seront seuls.

La partie se termina, Hermione décida d'attendre Harry et de lui parler maintenant, elle avait trop attendu .

Harry vit son amie l'attendre, il s'approcha d'elle .

«_ -J'aimerai te parler Harry s'il te plait_, dit elle d'une voie calme et posée en souriant

_-Heu pas de soucis Mione _, repondit l'héritier des Potter. »

Elle s'éloigna dans le jardin et s'assit près de l'étang, Harry la suivit. Quand il fut également assis, elle lança un sort d'insonorisation puis démarra la discussion :

« -_Harry , si je te pose une question, pourras tu y répondre franchement_ ?

_-Je pense que oui Mione_, répondit le dit Harry après un temps de réflexion.

-_Est ce que tu penses être amoureux _ ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette question , il ignorait quoi répondre :

-Quoi?

_-Dois je prendre ça pour un oui_ ?

-_Non enfin je ne pense pas»_murmura t-il

-_Harry ne te moque pas de moi, je te connais assez bien pour dire que tu mens_...

.

_-Hum et bien disons que ,_ _qu'il est possible que je suis intéressé par quelqu'un._

Au grand sourire qu'Hermione lui fit il sut qu'il n'aurait pas du répondre.

-_Ho je vois , et ce quelqu'un ne serait pas blond par hasard ?_

Harry déglutit ,Hermione explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Harry.

_-Je ne dirais rien Harry ne t'en fait pas._

Il la remercia d'un sourire.

-_Bon nous devrions y aller, les autres doivent se demander ce que nous faisons._ Sur ces paroles elle se leva .

_-Ho et Harry , tu devrais tenter ta chance_. » Sur cette réplique elle parti en courant vers la maison.

Harry et Hermione rejoignirent leurs amis dans la cuisine. Molly et Tonks préparait le repas, Arthur discutaient avec Remus, Sirius et Severus parlaient à voix basse dans un coin de la cuisine et remarqua Harry étaient très poche l'un de l'autre. Il nota mentalement de demander des explications à son parrain.

Draco et Luna apparurent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et sous les regards des autres jeunes, le vert et argent mit la table aidé de la serdaigle. Ils furent remerciés pas Molly.

Le repas se passa dans le bruit les griffondors étant heureux de se retrouver l'exprimaient pleinement.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher durant le repas de jeter des coups d'œil au Survivant qui était collé par la belette femelle, Potter ne faisait rien pour la repousser ce qui le rendit triste. De son côté Harry se demandait quel était le lien entre Draco et Luna.

Quand le repas se termina, chacun rentra chez soit.

Dans trois jours ce serait le retour à Poudlard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fin des vacances.**

Le lendemain la maison était calme quand Harry se leva, il apprécia la longue douche chaude, laissant aller ses pensées. Parler avec son amie lui avait fait du bien, et dans un sens qu'Hermione ne discute avec lui que maintenant le rassurait un peu, son attirance pour Malfoy n'était pas visible depuis peu, enfin peut être qu'Hermione avait déjà une idée avant, mais elle ne lui en avait pas fait part, c'est qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à qui il avoua être homosexuel, il s'en était rendu compte quand il observait Malfoy à longueur de journée (bon il faut avouer qu'il est très beau le blondinet et très bien fait de sa personne), puis il regarda les autres hommes, certains lui plaisaient, d'autres non, pourtant il était indéniablement captivé par le prince des serpentards.

Ses deux amis l'avaient accepté sans aucun problème, là où ça se compliqua, fut quand le reste de la famille Weasley l'apprit après un manque de discrétion de Ron et Hermione quand ils réfléchissaient à un compagnon potentiel pour le brun dans le salon du Terrier.

Si Les parents de Ron restèrent quelques instants étonnés, ils se reprirent bien vite et dirent que tant qu'il serait heureux que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme ils s'en moquait. Les frères de Ron accueillir plus que bien la nouvelle, il eut droit à quelques blagues mais rien de bien méchant, il apprit que Fleur et Bill attendait un nouvel enfant et que Charlie était homosexuel également. Ginny, elle fit comme si Harry se moquaient d'eux et quand elle comprit que c'était vrai elle piqua une crise à Harry. Ce dernier se dépatouilla comme il peut et laissa la rousse en plan. Mais Ginny n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner l'idée de former un couple avec le Survivant.

Harry repensa à Draco, hier il s'était montré assez complice avec Luna, mais il ne pouvait pas être ensemble pas vrai ? Le rouge et or se dit que son idée était stupide, Draco Malfoy en couple avec une fille comme Luna : Impossible ! Du moins il l'espérait.

Quand Harry fut lavé et habillé, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, et à son grand étonnement, Sirius et Severus se trouvaient à table, jusque-là rien d'extraordinaire, mais leur proximité fit tiqué Harry. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à son parrain.

« -_Bonjour Harry_ lança joyeusement le maraudeur.

Severus lu fit un hochement de tête, ce qui surprit le gryfondor. Snape devait être de bonne humeur ce matin.

-I_l y a du bacon, des œufs, des toasts de près, tu veux autre chose questionne Sirius_ ?

_-Je vais me servir ne t'inquiète pas, _sourit Harry.

Il mangea tranquillement et quand il s'aperçut que le blond ne descendait il réfléchit.

_-Malfoy ne mange pas ce matin?_ demanda-t-il

_-Il est déjà descendu déjeuner, il est remonté quelques minutes avant que vous n'arriviez Monsieur Potter,_ répondit sans une once d'ironie, de méchanceté ou d'agressivité le directeur de Serpentard.

_-Ho, merci professeur, _Harry était plus qu'étonné que ce dernier lui ai formulé une réponse sans être méchant.

_-Dit Sirius, est ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ?_ Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait, sa curiosité piqué au vif.

_-Pas de souci !_ s'exclama le maraudeur. »

Sirius suivit son filleul dans le petit salon (ben oui dans une maison comme le Square Grimaud il y a un petit et un grand salon ^^).

_« -Que voulais tu me dire Harry?_ questionna Sirius une fois installé dans un fauteuil.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Snape et toi ? _

Harry n'avait pas tourné autour du pot, il voulait savoir et puis il valait mieux être direct, sinon la conversation aller s'éterniser et le sujet ne serait pas abordé.

D'abord surpris l'héritier des Black sourit à celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, et ce dernier devait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, après tout ils vivaient sous le même toit.

_-Severus et moi formons un couple,_ répondit-il simplement.

_-Oh ! Ça explique tout ! Voilà pourquoi vous êtes si proches depuis hier ! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Et vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi Snape ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Nan mais franchement j'ia le droit d'être mis au couran_t. Harry avait tout débité d'une seule traite et bouda quand il commença la dernière phrase, il s'était même mis de dos .

Sirius ne pensait pas qu'Harry réagirait si bien, bon d'accord, actuellement il boudait, mais il ne rejetait pas la personne qu'il aimait.

_-Bon alors avant que je ne te dise quoi que ce soit, arrête de faire la tête_

Harry se tourna vers son parrain, qui affichait un sourire doux.

_-Cela fait une dizaine de jours que nous sortons ensemble, mais plusieurs années qu'on se tourne autour. Je comptais te le dire, mais il fallait trouver le moment on tu serais en état de l'apprendre et puis je voulais attendre d'être sûr que cette relation soit solide._

Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas. Mais tout de même j'aurais dû le savoir dit-il en tirant la langue en direction de l'adulte.

_Bon maintenant tu me raconte comment tu t'y es pris pour faire craquer ton serpentard _? Questionna Harry en rigolant.

**Flash-Back :**

Severus sortait du laboratoire de potion qui se trouvait dans les caves du Square Grimaud, il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour tout remettre en ordre, la salle n'ayant pas servi depuis plusieurs années, ça en avait valu la peine, le laboratoire était grand et bien organisé, très fonctionnel. Grâce à Black, Severus avait en sa possession tous les ingrédients nécessaires , tout se trouvait dans différentes armoires et étagères, rangés selon leur propriétés, leur nocivité, leur dangerosité, leur tolérance à la lumière … Chaque maître de potion possédait sa propre organisation , le plus souvent adaptée à son travail.

Severus avait pu brasser la plupart des potions utilisées par l'infirmière de Poudlard, du soin pour refermer les plaies à la pimentine en passant par le pousse os. Il avait refait son stock personnel de potion. Il remontait des caves quand il aperçut Sirius.

-_Black, _l'interpela-t-il

_-Que puis-je pour toi Snape ?_

-_ As-tu besoin de potions ? _Questionna le professeur

-_Heu et bien je pense que oui, le nombre de potions présentent ici diminue_.

_Tu sais ce qu'il te faut ?_

_Tu es en train de me proposer de les faire ?_ L'ancien griffondor était surpris.

_Oui Black en effet, je te dois bien ça, vu que c'est toi qui m'as fourni les ingrédients._

_Fabriques tout ce qui te semble utile._

Alors que Severus allait regagner l'escalier qui menait aux caves, Sirius lui saisit le bras et l'embrassa. L'ex serpentard fut plus qu'étonné par la manœuvre de son ancien ennemi, s'il fut un jour son ennemi, l'un comme l'autre ayant eu peur de ses sentiments, ils avaient détournés ceux-ci , sauf que la jalousie parlant, les coup bas et méchancetés avaient fusées durant plusieurs années.

Sirius avait saisi la seule opportunité qui se présenta depuis que les deux vert et argent vivaient au Square Grimaud, cela faisait trop longtemps que leur guerre existait, de plus elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Il savait que rien n'effacerai les années passées, mais ils pouvaient avoir leur chance.

Severus parti en trombe dès que le Sirius mit fin à baiser. Mais l'ancien maraudeur le rattrapa et le coinça contre un mur, Severus n'essaya pas de se débattre.

_-On peut se donner une chance tu ne crois pas _? Tenta le griffondor

Il y eut un gros moment où le silence régna.

_-D'accord,_ murmura l'espion en guise de réponse. »

Sirius lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Le maitre de potion répondit au baiser, puis s'éloigna sourit à son compagnon ? Il n'en savait trop rien mais ne voulais pas se poser de questions, pas cette fois.

Ils s'éloignèrent, chacun retourna à ses occupations, tous deux le cœur plus léger.

**Fin Flash-Back**.

Quand Sirius termina son récit, Harry ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Finalement il parla tout de même :

_« -Je suis heureux pour toi parrain !_

_-Merci, j'aurais été triste si tu avais désapprouvé cette relation._

_-Avec un peu de chance tu rendras Snape aimable,_ se moqua le plus jeune.

_-Harry ! _S'offusqua faussement l'ainé.

Ils partirent en fou rire quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

_-Tu comptes le dire aux autres _?

_-Plus tard, oui, pour l'instant nous essayons de rester discret et de voir où ça nous mène. _

_-Ok_.

_-Bon je te laisse Sirius à toute à l'heure »_

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance calme. Harry ne vit le blond qu'aux repas, il n'aimait pas trop que Draco reste enfermé dans la bibliothèque toute la journée, il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, cependant, il avait parlé avec Sirius avant le diner, et avec son parrain lors des repas.

Le lendemain, Harry décidé à ne pas être ignoré de la sorte une nouvelle fois par le serpentard, eut une idée lumineuse.

Les quatre personnes étaient attablées pour le petit déjeuner.

_« -Ça te dit de faire une partie de quidditch Malfoy _? »

Draco se tourna vers Harry, étonné que ce dernier lui porte un quelconque intérêt, il répondit par l'affirmative, se demandant ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête du griffondor

Les deux élèves passèrent la matinée sur les balais, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup et pas une seule fois ils ne se disputèrent.

Severus et Sirius avaient passé la matinée tranquillement l'un contre l'autre à discuter.

L'après-midi Severus resta avec Draco dans une salle d'entrainement, ils travaillèrent sur les informulés, et les sorts devenaient de plus en plus vicieux au fil du temps. Si Severus s'en sortit avec une balafre sur la joue, une entaille au ventre qu'il avait soigné après trois incantations et un genoux déboités qu'il avait fallu remettre en place, Draco s'était vu touché par une sortilège de découpe au niveau de la cuisse qui avait fait une coupure profonde que Severus s'était empressé de soigner, d'une épaule démise trois fois, d'hématomes sur tout le corps. L'entrainement leur avait fait du bien, ils étaient épuisés. Severus alla chercher trois potions qu'il tendit à son filleule( contre les hématomes, anti douleur , et une potion régénératrice réparatrice).

De leur côté, Harry et Sirius discutèrent de l'année à venir, et des neo mangemorts. Tout cette histoire ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

Après le repas, les deux espions allèrent directement se coucher.

Harry passa la soirée dans sa chambre a étudié un livre sur les animagus, Sirius, Draco , et certainement Snape se transformaient, son père en avait été capable , il voulait savoir si lui aussi pourrait y arriver. Il médita pendant plus de trois heures, puis alla se coucher.

Le jour suivant, les habitants du square Grimaud furent invités au Terrier pour le déjeuner.

La journée ce passa très bien, le soleil et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous, et bien que Ginny colla énormément Harry, tout se passa bien. Draco et Hermione parlèrent de sujets tels que potions, arithmancie, alors que les autres s'amusaient avec les nouvelles inventions des jumeaux Weasley, jumeaux qui s'accaparèrent le serpentard quand Hermione retrouva son petit ami.

Les deux rouquins et Draco s'isolèrent dans un coin du jardin et mirent en commun différentes idées pour des créations, Draco donna son avis sur le choix des ingrédients. Son aide se montra très utile pour un produit que Fred et Georges n'arrivaient pas à stabiliser. Draco devint l'aide officielle des créateurs de la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Ils dinèrent finalement avec la famille Wesley , ne rentrant que tard. Dans quelques heures, ce serait le retour à Poudlard.

Ce matin-là, il régnait une grande agitation au Square Grimaud, en effet, Harry et Sirius étaient en retard et s'afféraient pour être prêts le plus rapidement possibles. Dans une heure le train partait, et il fallait être à la gare avant.

Les deux serpentard regardaient les griffondor courir dans tous les sens. Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que Severus eut pitié et à l'aide d'un sort fit venir les malles dans le hall, les cages contenant les animaux et ha les affaires que leur hôtes n'avaient pas encore rangés à l'évidence. Un autre sort et chaque affaire trouva sa place dans la malle adéquate.

Sirius et Harry s' observèrent ébahit le maître de potion.

_« -Vous auriez pu nous aider avant, _s'offusqua le plus jeune.

Je pensais que vous connaissiez ce sortilèges monsieur Potter, et puis voir vous agitez comme cal avec votre parrain était plutôt distrayant, s'amusa le professeur de potion.

-_Nous devrions y aller,_ coupa Draco. »

Sirius approuva et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils transplanèrent à la gare.

Une fois arrivé à destination, ils saluèrent Arthur et Molly, puis montèrent dans le train. Les deux professeurs rejoignirent le wagon qui était destiné au corps professoral.

Draco suivit Harry dans les compartiments où les attendaient les amis du brun. Le blond pu remarqua que Luna n'était pas présente.

Il s'assit près de la fenêtre, là ou Hermione lui avait gardé une place. Harry s'assit entre Ginny et Neville qui tenait dans ses mains une plantes aux pétales bleus nuit.

Draco observa la plante quelques minutes avant de demander à Neville comment il avait pu avoir une « Lunaris dramania » . Neville d'abord surpris que le serpentard lui adresse la parole fut encore plus étonnée quand il l'entendit parler de sa plante.

Heureux de pouvoir discuter avec quelque de cette plante rare, il raconta que c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire des professeurs Chourave, Macgongall, Snape et Dumbledore. Ils parlèrent longtemps des propriétés et capacités de la plate. Finalement une entente s'était faite entre les deux garçons. Harry trouvait étrange que Draco engage la conversation, surtout avec Neville, il se détourna d'eux et commença une bataille explosive avec Ron et Ginny.

Quand la discussion se termina entre Neville et Draco, le serpentard ouvrit un livre de runes anciennes, et le rouge et or entra dans la partie de carte.

Au milieu du trajet, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Luna, accompagné de Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et de Pansy Parkinson.

_« -Peut-on se joindre à vous ?_ Questionna la serdaigle.

_-Luna que fait tu avec des serptards ?_ demanda brutalement Ginny.

_-Ho ce sont des amis de longue date,_ répondit Luna.

_-Quoi _! hurla presque la rouquine.

_-Ginny calme toi s'il te pait_, la pria Hermione.

_-Et bien ne rester pas sur le pas de la porte, en se serrant un peu tout le monde pourra s'asseoir._

_-Merci Granger, _la remercia Blaise. »

Hermione et Ron se levèrent et s'assirent sur la banquette où il y avait déjà Harry, Ginny et Neville.

Les trois serpentards s'assirent sur la banquette où se trouvait Draco. Le blond leur sourit franchement, sourire auquel tous répondirent.

Luna prit place sur les genoux de son petit ami, qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Les griffondors furent choqués, aucun ne savaient que Luna était en couple et encore moins avec un vert et argent.

_«-Il y a un problème _? Blaise n'aimait pas trop l'air qu'affichaient le groupe en face de lui et ce demandait ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction. C'est quand ils le vit regardé Luna et Théo qu'il comprit, Draco et Pansy aillant fait le même rapprochement éclatèrent d'un rire franc. Théo et Luna eut sourire en entendant leurs amis rigoler.

_-Je vois que vous n'étiez pas au courant pour Luna et Théo, cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant_, expliqua Draco.

_-Et vous vous moquez de nous parce que nous n'étions pas au courant ? _dit Hermione d'un ton faussement et exagérément outré, elle s'était dit que si elle se montrait sympa, Draco en ferait de même et bon qu'il y ait un ou plusieurs serpentard sa théorie restait valable non ?

_-Ha non Granger, si on rigolait, c'était à cause de vos tête _répliqua Blaise qui avait du mal a se retenir de rire.

_-On ne se moque pas des griffondor _,dit-elle hautaine en levant le menton très haut trop haut. »

Sur cette dernière réplique les serpentard rirent de plus belle, et elle le suivit ainsi que Neville.

Les trois autres les regardaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fou.

Quand tous furent calmés, les discussions allèrent bon train, tous participaient et l'ambiance était légère. Harry observait Draco,il semblait heureux. Ginny en revanche n'appréciait pas la compagnie des serpentards, et Harry ne lui prêtait pas attention. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de conquérir le Survivant, et elle allait y arriver quoi qu'il en coute.

Le train s'arrêta, le groupe rejoignit les calèches tirées par les sombrals, une fois dans la grande salle, chacun s'assit à la table de sa maison.

La répartition se fit dans le silence, chaque nouvel élève fut applaudit, peu importe dans quelle maison il allait.

Le directeur annonça les changements dans le corps enseignant, ainsi que la mise en place de nouveaux cours. Le fait que les Malfoy deviennent professeurs engendra un grand vacarme très vite calmé par Dumbledore, qui mis en garde les élèves, les Malfoy avaient été de leur côté, et aucun commentaire déplacé ne serait toléré.

Il aborda ensuite les sanctions mises en place si des altercations inter maisons avaient lieux. Il ne tolérerait pas la vengeance sur des personnes qui avaient aidé lors de la guerre et il ajouta que toutes les personnes présentes dans l'école y avaient leur place et qu'il leur faisait confiance.

C'est à ce moment là que les élèves remarquèrent l'absence d'une vingtaine de leur camarades toutes maisons comprises, qu'ils savaient vivants. S'ils n'étaient pas là leur fit comprendre Dumbledore, c'est qu'ils n'y avaient pas leur place et que ces personnes avaient tous fait pour baissés le plus d'élève possible durant la guerre. Le silence se fit dans la salle quand tous comprirent les paroles du directeur, certes Voldemort avait été à serpentard, mais ses mangemorts eux provenaient des quatre maison.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et le brouhaha s'éleva. De son côté Draco était ravi de voir ses parents, Harry lui était heureux que Remus et Sirius soient professeurs. Après avoir mangé, les élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir.

Harry trouva un mot du directeur sur son lit, il souhaitait le voir le lendemain matin à huit heures, il ignorait en revanche que Draco avait reçu le même parchemin.

Draco avait vu ses parents après le repas et regagna son dortoir. Il lut le mot du directeur et se coucha après être passé à la salle de bain.


	13. Chapter 13

Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Alors oui Ginny est pénible mais c'est voulu ^^ , elle aura un rôle assez important un peu plus tard.

Le rapprochement entre Draco et Harry est lent (pas frapper l'auteur ) mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça vient =).

Désolée pour les délais entre chaque chapitre, j'ai eut des examens en juin et je n'ai pas pu écrire, de plus la reprise du travail début juillet à été très chargée; mais normalement je devrais pouvoir écrire plus souvent à partir de maintenant, et donc poster toutes les deux ou trois semaines si tout va bien.

Gros bisous!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Retour a Poudlard. **

Au petit déjeuner, les professeurs Macgonagall et Snape distribuèrent les emplois du temps. Les griffondor et serpentard de huitième année avaient leur cours en commun.

Draco quitta la grande salle pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous fixé par le directeur. Il allait donné le mot de passe quand Harry Potter arriva à sa hauteur. Haussant un sourcil intérogateur, le brun lui dit que Dumbledore voulait le voir. La statue se déplaça leur permettant d'accéder à l'escalier menant au bureau directorial.

Avant même que l'un deux ne frappe à la porte, elle s'ouvrit. Le professeur Dumbledore les attendait assit derrière son bureau en chêne.

_« -Asseyez-vous les enfants, dit-il en désigna les deux fauteuils en face de lui._

_-Bonjour professeur._

_-Bonjour monsieur le directeur._

_-Bien si je vous ai demandé à tout le deux de venir, c'est que cela vous concerne. Bien, j'ai eu une visite du juge lors du procès de Draco, les clauses qui s'appliquaient au Square Grimaud, s'appliquent également ici, ce qui signifie, que tu es toujours responsable de Draco, Harry. _

_Le juge a insisté pour que tu es toujours Draco en vue, bien que ce monsieur n'est pas l'air de comprendre que la famille Malfoy et Severus ont été des espions et un pilier important dans cette guerre, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter, car la décision du procès ne peut être détournée malheureusement. _

_-Professeur_, l'interrompit Harry,_ qu'est-ce que ça veut dire concrètement ?_

-_Et bien, vous allez devoir partager un appartement, et vous devrez travailler ensemble lors des cours. Vous avez été capable de vous entendre jusque-là, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change. _

Draco et Harry se regardèrent, et acquiescèrent aux paroles du directeur.

-_Très bien,_ le directeur était enchanté, _vos nouveaux appartement se trouvent dans la tour est, deuxième étage, l'entrée est gardée par un tableau représentant un archange entouré par une statue de Griffon et de Dragon_._ Le mot de passe est « uni sur Terre. Vos affaires ont été transportées là-bas ce matin durant le déjeuner. Je vous laisse aller ranger ce qui vous appartient. Et Bonne rentrée. »_

Les deux élèvent saluèrent leur directeur et partirent en direction de leur nouveaux quartiers. Le trajet se fit en silence.

Draco prononça le mot de passe et ils pénétrèrent dans ce lieu pour le moment inconnu.

L'appartement était composé d'un salon dans le ton taupe et bleu pâle très harmonieux, une cheminée se trouvait au milieu du mur gauche, devant elle il y avait deux fauteuils en cuir.

Sur le mur de droite se trouvaient deux grands canapés également en cuir, un peu plus loin au centre de la pièce trônait une grande table entourée de 6 chaises.

Le tout éclairé par une grande baie vitrée surmontée de fenêtre, le tout donnant sur le lac et le parc de l'école. Une bibliothèque en bois foncé était située sur la gauche de la cheminée, sur la droite de l'âtre, un escalier menait à un palier : à droites deux portes donnaient sur les chambres et à gauche les sanitaires et la salle de bain.

Sur les panneaux de porte se trouvait un écriteau avec le nom d'un deux habitant.

Draco avait la chambre de droite : les murs étaient peints en vert pastel, des poutres se voyaient au plafond, le sol était en pierre blanche, le lit en bois clair, il y avait une commode, un bureau et une armoire assorties au lit, une grande fenêtre illuminait la pièce.

La chambre d'Harry était disposée de la même façon que celle de son colocataire, mais les murs étaient dans les tons beiges.

Chacun rangea ses affaires dans sa chambre, puis ils mirent les livres dans la bibliothèque qui fut rapidement remplie.

Exceptionnellement,comme à chaque rentrée, les cours commencèrent à dix heures. Harry et Draco arrivèrent juste à temps pour le début du cours de défense contre les forces du mal , donné par Remus Lupin.

Le brun regarda en direction de Ron, et alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la place que lui avait gardé le roux, la voix de Remus l'interrompit :

_« -Messieurs, il y a deux place disponibles juste ici,_ dit le professeur en désignant les deux tables devant le bureau. »

Draco alla s'installer, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il devait être surveillé « au cas où »... Le griffondor avait la mémoire courte, il y avait à peine deux heures qu'ils sortaient de leur entrevue avec le directeur, et sans le rappel du professeur, le brun aurait été s'assoir à côté de son ami. Bien sur , l'arrangement entre le juge et Dumbledore n'était pas terrible mais pour pouvoir se supporter toute la journée, ils allaient devoir fournir des efforts.

Draco sortit ses affaires silencieusement. Harry s'assit mécontent, mais il se souvent de ce qui lui avait dit le directeur et soupira.

_° Bon , voyons le bon côté des choses, je serais tout le temps avec lui, donc se sera plus simple pour en apprendre plus , et cela peut aussi nous rapprocher si on arrive à s'entendre, finalement la cohabitation forcée aura peut être du bon °_ sur ces pensées , Harry se permit un sourire. Le cours s déroula sans accrocs.

Au déjeuner, Draco pu aller manger avec ses amis.

L'après midi, ils avaient métamorphose puis potion, et pour une fois , grâce à l'aide du serpentard,la potion d'Harry fut plus que correcte et Snape ne lui fit aucune remarques .

Après le repas, Harry et Draco rejoignirent leur appartement , accompagné des amis du gryffondor

Le blond s'enferma dans sa chambre toute la soirée, alors que les griffondors occupaient le salon.

La semaine se passa, aucune querelle n'éclata et une petite routine commença à s'installer.

Les deux jeunes hommes prenaient leur repas à la table des rouges et or, les amis du serpentard se joignant à eux, ils allaient en cours, et parfois les amis de l'un ou de l'autre ( parfois des deux ) les accompagnaient à l'appartement jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu.

Les semaines suivante une entente s'était crée entre les deux anciens rivaux, cela avait permis un rapprochement entre les quatre maisons, qui n'avaient pas été aussi unies depuis longtemps . Les professeurs n'eurent rien à dire sur leur comportement en cours, et cette année, les devoirs d'harry était fait et rendu en temps en en heure , au plus grand bonheur de sa meilleur amie qui se battait pour que Ron travail également.

La semaine précédant les vacances (_ alors en fait je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des vacances pour la Toussaint dans les livres, mais tant pis, dans mon histoire ces vacances existent ^^)._

Pour les vacances de la Toussaint, Harry et Draco devaient se rendre au Square Grimaud en compagnie de Sirius et Severus, les parents du serpentard étant invités à passer quelques jours avec eux avec l'autorisation du directeur, de plus les amis des deux élèves viendraient les voir. Les vacances s'annonçaient plutôt bien !

De son côté Harry du refusé l'invitation au Terrier, ce qui dans un sens l'arrangeait, il n'avait pas envie de tenir la chandelle et d'être comme un idiot avec Ron et Hermione qui étaient en couple, il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver seule avec Ginny dont les avances se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes.

**Flash Back :**

Harry se trouvait dans le canapé de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Draco, Blaise diputait une partie d'échec avec Théo sous le regard avisé de Ron qui devait faire une partie contre le gagnant, Hermione et Draco lisaient. La dernière des Weasley avait insisté pour accompagné son frère. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et essaya de lui prendre la main, mais Harry la vit et se décala au dernier moment.

« -_Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous Harry?_ Le questionna Ginny

- _Oui Gin, je dois passer mes vacances au Square, ainsi je pourrais passer du temps avec Sirius et Remus._( ben oui après tout le maraudeur aussi serait invité à venir les voir ^^)

_-Mais tu sais, ils pourraient venir te voir à la maison , ça ne change rien . Et puis nous pourrions passer du temps tout les deux, jute tout les deux_, lui dit elle en papillonnant des yeux.

_-J'ai déjà pris ma décision, et je ne changerais pas d'avis Ginny, et puis on se voit déjà beaucoup nan_? »

La rousse partie quelque peu furibonde de s'être fait rabrouer de la sorte, elle ne comprenait pas qu'Harry ne veuille pas passer plus de temps en sa compagnie.

Le jours du départ de ses camarades de classe, il dut promettre à Hermione de faire tous ces devoirs, de ne pas se mettre dans des histoires pas possibles ainsi que de leur écrire souvent.

Une fois que tous les élèvent rentrant chez eux soient montés dans le train, Harry rejoignit ses appartement et prépara sa malle. Quand il sortit de sa chambre, sa malle réduite dans sa poche, il trouva Draco en train de lire un traité de potion.

_« -Heu tu m'attendais _?

-_En effet Potter, nous devons retrouver Sev et Sirius dans vingt minutes devant la grande port_e.

_D'accord_ , lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Les deux anciens ennemis ne se battaient plus, bien que des fois une engueulade est lieu mais ils finissaient toujours pas se mettre d'accord, ils s'entendaient bien, très bien même et se découvraient de nombreux points communs.

_-La fille Weasley a l'air de …_ Draco ne sut comment terminer sa phrase , mais Harry enchaina pour lui.

_-De trop me coller, d'être franchement chiante?_

_-Oui quelque chose dans ce genre ._

_-C'est le cas et ça commence à m'énerver._

_-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne lui dis pas que tu n'es pas intéressé ?_

_-Je lui est déjà dit , mais vu que je ne suis avec personne, je suppose qu'elle pense avoir une chance..._

_-Pas de chance ! _Se moqua Draco .

_-Rho ça va hein , _bouda le griffondor. »

Les deux élèves rigolèrent. Ils partirent au lieu de rendez vous.

Les adultes étaient déjà sur place. Ils transplanèrent dans la demeure ancestrale des Blacks. Les vacances commençaient.


End file.
